


В тихом омуте

by Verrier



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verrier/pseuds/Verrier
Summary: Времена Черной Дороги в Ребме тоже были непростыми, ведь хаос, творившийся в Амбере, отражался и в Подводном Королевстве.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

— Твоя работа?

В лицо дохнул влажный ветер приправленный солеными брызгами морской воды, а вслед за ним большой и довольно увесистый сверток приземлился у моих ног. Радужное мерцание, окутывавшее сверток, вспыхнуло и погасло, рассыпавшись яркими искрами. И только тогда я увидел, что ткань, в которую он был завернут, покрыта подозрительными пятнами.

— Что это? — спросил я.

Контакт был еще нестабилен, так что разглядеть, кто использовал мою карту столь необычным способом я не мог, но голос узнал. 

Ллевелла. 

Мы с ней редко общались, и даже в лучшие времена наши отношения можно было описать двумя словами — холодный нейтралитет. А последние несколько лет ее и вовсе не было видно. В Амбере по вполне очевидным причинам она предпочитала не появляться. Должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее чтобы она обратилась ко мне, да еще и с какими-то претензиями. Интересно, в чем дело? Внутренний голос подсказывал, что очень скоро я узнаю ответ на этот вопрос. И я даже не сомневался — он мне не понравится. 

— Вот и мне хотелось бы это знать! — заявила Ллевелла, и связь наконец-то стала устойчивой. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть всему этому очень хорошее объяснение...

— Чему — этому? Я понятия не имею о чем ты говоришь.

Ллевелла вздохнула, потерла глаза рукой, и только тогда я заметил, насколько усталой и измотанной она выглядит. Ее нефритово-зеленые волосы, обычно безупречно уложенные, были растрепаны и в беспорядке разбросаны по плечам, под глазами залегли тени, а черты лица заострились. Вместо платья из переливчатого шелка, в которых она всегда щеголяла в Амбере, на ней были узкие штаны чуть ниже колена и туника из плотной небеленой ткани, перетянутая на талии поясом с ножнами. Выглядывающая из них рукоять меча была обмотана простой кожей. Отнюдь не декоративный клинок. 

Видать совсем плохи дела в подводном королевстве, если даже она взялась за оружие.

— Просто посмотри на это, Джулиан, — уже совсем другим тоном предложила Ллевелла и кивнула на сверток.

Я так и поступил. Мне не показалось, плащ, в который он был завернут, был покрыт пятнами крови, и, судя по цвету, кровь эта не была человеческой. Как и существо, которому она принадлежала. Пару секунд я смотрел на него, не понимая, потом все-таки спросил:  
— Ты убила мою собаку? Зачем?

— Значит ты признаешь, что это твое? — в голосе Ллевеллы вновь прорезались обвиняющие нотки.

— Разве это не очевидно? 

И впрямь, чего уж тут спрашивать... Сомнений тут быть не могло, существо, лежавшее у моих ног, было одной из моих гончих. Я не узнавал эту собаку, но все признаки породы были, что называется, на лицо — поджарое мускулистое тело, серо-стальная, теперь уже местами свалявшаяся шерсть и выпирающая нижняя челюсть. Из правого бока собаки торчало обломанное древко копья, живот был распорот, так что внутренности едва не вываливались наружу, из пасти свисали нити загустевшей слюны, а глаза были подернуты мутной пеленой. Я опустился на колено, приоткрыл собачью пасть, провел пальцем по ровному ряду острых клыков. Ну да, все на месте, так, как и должно быть.

— Ллевелла, что произошло? Я ничего не понимаю. Где ты нашла этого пса, и кто и зачем его убил?

Несколько секунд она пристально смотрела мне в глаза, потом тихо невнятно выругалась.

— О Ллир, похоже, ты и впрямь не понимаешь, — пробормотала она. — Ладно, допустим, ты действительно ни при чем. Ответь мне тогда на один вопрос. Твои гончие умеют плавать?

— Разумеется. Все собаки умеют плавать, это заложено в них на уровне рефлексов. В воде они совершают те же самые движения, что и на суше...

— Знаю, — перебила меня она. — Но я не это имела в виду. Твои гончие умеют плавать под водой?

— Конечно нет. Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Я не представляю. Я видела это собственными глазами. Эти твари, их там была целая стая, напали на мой отряд на границе тяжелой воды.

— Этого не может быть! Там же уже нельзя дышать как в Ребме, ведь так?

Ллевелла кивнула.

— Верно, нельзя. Но им это совсем не мешало.

— Как это может быть возможно?

— Посмотри на шее, вон там, сбоку, под шерстью.

Я сделал как она сказала и обомлел. У мертвой собаки были самые что ни на есть настоящие жабры, как у дельфина или акулы. Что за чертовщина?

— На самом деле я уже несколько недель слышу о них, — тем временем продолжала говорить Ллевелла. — В первый раз просто не поверила, решила, что кое-кто мне сказки рассказывает. Но потом похожие донесения стали приходить со всего пограничья. Разные люди говорили об одном и том же — о существах, похожих на собак, стремительных, неуязвимых и смертоносных, нападающих на наши отряды. Я решила разобраться. Мне удалось выследить одну из стай... Вот результат. — Она кивнула на мертвую собаку. — Оказалось, что они не так уж неуязвимы. Но не скажу, что это было легко. В той стычке они разорвали в клочья двоих моих людей и ранили еще нескольких.

— Сколько их было?

— Не меньше дюжины. Мне удалось убить только одного из них. Что это за монстры, Джулиан? Если не ты их создал, то откуда они взялись?

— Я не знаю. Но я это обязательно выясню, обещаю.

Не люблю когда портят мои вещи. И моих созданий.

Она смерила меня мрачным взглядом.

— Лучше помоги мне от них избавиться. Я не готова вот так терять людей, на границе сейчас и без того хватает проблем.

— Черная Дорога, — сказал я, гадая, какую форму это проклятие последних лет приняло в Ребме.

— Черный Поток, — ответила на невысказанный вопрос Ллевелла. 

И после недолгой паузы добавила:  
— Я знаю, у вас тут наверху тоже неспокойно, на тебе и так все пограничье, и ты наверняка занят по горло, но все же... Джулиан, мне нужна твоя помощь. Мои люди не справляются и гибнут один за другим, а ты знаешь этих созданий или по крайней мере их прародителей, знаешь их повадки, их слабые места. Помоги мне, пожалуйста. 

Я заколебался. Конечно, проблем у меня и без того хватает, и я ничего не должен ни Ллевелле, ни ее сестре-королеве. А учитывая события последних лет, вряд ли они там и впрямь желают видеть кого-то из нас. Ллевелла обратилась ко мне от отчаяния, но... Я не верил, что эти подводные "псы" появились сами собой, слишком уж невероятной была такая мутация, чтобы быть случайной. Их кто-то создал. Кто-то взял за основу мои творения, исказил их на свой лад и теперь использует в своих целях за моей спиной. И я положу этому конец. 

— Ты уверена, что Моэри будет рада меня видеть в своих владениях? — спросил я.  
И мысленно добавил:  
А не вышвырнет вон или, еще хуже, запрет в самом глубоком подземелье своего замка? 

Учитывая события последних лет, оба этих варианта казались вполне реальными. Моэри Эрика на дух не переносила и время от времени укрывала в своих владениях всех, кому его правление было поперек горла. А я присягнул ему на верность и поддержал в междоусобной войне, которую затеяли наши братья. 

Ллевелла слабо улыбнулась.

— Об этом не беспокойся, Моэри я возьму на себя. Договорись лучше со своим, — тут в ее голосе все же проскользнули нотки иронии, — королем. 

Я машинально кивнул.

— Мне нужно проинструктировать людей и передать командование, это займет время. Я свяжусь с тобой завтра утром. 

— Приходи лучше к Файелла-бионин, я пошлю кого-нибудь тебя встретить. В первый раз лучше спуститься по лестнице, тебе будет легче привыкнуть. Ты ведь не был раньше в Ребме?

— Как-то не доводилось.

— Тогда решено. Приходи к Вратам когда сможешь. И Джулиан...

— Что?

— Доспехи лучше оставь на суше, под водой они тебе будут только мешать.

О подводном царстве, скрытом в морских глубинах, в Истинном Мире говорили всякое. Говорили, что город Ребма – зеркальное отражение Амбера, а люди, живущие в нем — отражения его жителей. Говорили, что этим городом правит ведьма с зелеными волосами и голосом сирены, и что мало кто из тех, кто отважился спуститься в ее царство по Файелла-бионин, вернулся назад. 

Я не верил слухам. По правде говоря, я никогда особо и не задумывался ни о подводном мире, скрытом от посторонних глаз толщей морской воды, ни о его королеве. Знал, конечно, что сестра Ллевеллы Моэри вот уже много лет правит этим миром после смерти их матери, королевы Моинс, — в Ребме испокон веков правили женщины, — слышал печально закончившуюся историю о Рэндоме и дочери Моэри Морганте — по мне так Моэри обошлась с ним довольно мягко, когда Рэндом не иначе как от большого ума вновь сунулся в ее царство несколько лет назад. В награду за былые подвиги Рэндом получил слепую жену, а потом, после разгрома Корвина и Блейза, не придумал ничего лучше, как вернуться в Амбер и попытаться застрелить Эрика. Ничего у него, конечно, не вышло. Кейн его тогда едва не убил, пришлось вмешаться. А Эрик потом его помиловал, решив ограничиться домашним арестом... И это за покушение на собственную жизнь! 

В общем, глупо как-то все сложилось. Я сделал еще шаг вниз по Файелла-бионин и выбросил мысли о Рэндоме из головы. К черту. Его здесь нет, из членов семьи в Ребме сейчас только Ллевелла, как и всегда. И, пожалуй, оно и к лучшему. В отличие от остальных наших родственников, она всегда сторонилась Амбера, и ей явно плевать кто там правит до тех пор, пока это не затрагивает ее лично. 

Волны сомкнулись над головой. Я выдохнул, и пузырьки воздуха беспечной вереницей устремились вверх, к поверхности. Осторожно вдохнул. Я знал, что благодаря древней магии и на лестнице, и в самом городе можно дышать свободно, но все равно сделать первый вдох под водой было немного жутковато.

Никаких неприятных ощущений не было. Дышать под водой оказалось до обидного просто и естественно, и через несколько шагов и ступеней лестницы я перестал об этом думать. Мне и без того было о чем поразмыслить.

Эрик был не в восторге от этой затеи, но возражать не стал.

— Ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал он. — Разберись с этим и возвращайся, ты нужен мне в Арденнах. Твои люди справятся без тебя?

— Несколько дней продержатся, — ответил я. 

Эрик кивнул.

— Хорошо. Дай мне знать если возникнут проблемы, — сказал он и оборвал контакт. 

Я продолжал спускаться все глубже и глубже. Вода стала мутной, хоть на поверхности и был яркий солнечный день, вокруг меня начал сгущаться зеленоватый туман. Видимость сильно ухудшилась, я различал лишь ближайшие ступени, ведущие вниз, благо лестница была прямой как стрела. Вода вокруг стала очень темной и холодной. Солнечный свет не проникал в морские глубины. Как, черт побери, здесь вообще можно жить?

Еще несколько ступеней, и впереди забрезжил неясный свет. Я ускорил шаг и вскоре различил его источник — столб, увенчанный огромным светящимся шаром. Когда я приблизился к нему вода стала теплее, и ступени стали видны гораздо отчетливее. Дальше вся лестница была освещена, и идти стало легче. 

А потом, наверное целую вечность спустя, вдалеке показался смутно знакомый силуэт городских врат. Подойдя поближе, я увидел, что белокаменная арка вся украшена изображениями тритонов, дельфинов, русалок и прочих диковинных созданий.  
У врат меня уже ждали. Пятеро вооруженных солдат. 

— Принц Джулиан? — спросил один из них, по всей видимости командир отряда —немолодой ребманец, зеленоволосый и зеленоглазый. Угрозы в его голосе не было, но его рука машинально легла на эфес короткого меча, висевшего у него на поясе. 

Я кивнул.

— Следуйте за мной. 

И мы пошли. 

Лестница спускалась все глубже и глубже и наконец привела нас в город. Кажущиеся чересчур хрупкими здания тянулись ввысь по обе стороны улицы, по которой мы шли. Из странных восьмиугольных окон с разноцветными стеклами выглядывали люди и смотрели нам вслед. Время от времени вокруг проплывали ярко окрашенные рыбки.

Все вокруг казалось очень знакомым, и в то же время было странно искажено, словно я ненароком забрел в одну из Теней Амбера, достаточно близкую, чтобы быть похожей на Истинный Город, и все же достаточно далекую, чтобы были и различия. 

Дворец находился в самом центре города, и это была точная копия дворца в Амбере, только окутанная зеленоватой дымкой и странно измененная зеркалами, помещенными в самые неожиданные места и вделанными в стены как с наружной стороны, так и внутри.  
Мы прошли по знакомым коридорам и остановились в одной из комнат на первом этаже — в Амбере буквально через стену-другую от нее был расположен ныне пустующий Желтый Кабинет, откуда Оберон официально руководил делами государства. Интересно, кабинет Моэри расположен там же? Спрашивать, разумеется, я не стал. 

Мой провожатый предложил мне подождать Ллевеллу здесь и откланялся, забрав с собой своих людей. Оставшись в одиночестве, я огляделся по сторонам. Обстановка была довольно простой — большой письменный стол, кресло, несколько стульев. Одна из стен полностью занята огромным шкафом с застекленными полками, заставленными книгами и свитками — приглядевшись, я заметил что все они запаяны в тонкую прозрачную пленку, по всей видимости защищавшую их от разрушительного воздействия морских вод. 

Я прошелся по комнате, остановился у большого окна. За тонким стеклом колыхались заросли фиолетовых и пурпурных водорослей, чуть дальше белела коралловая роща. Стайка мелких серебристых рыб промелькнула внизу, у самой земли, и скрылась в поднятой со дна мути. Я покачал головой и отвернулся от окна. Несмотря на сходство с Амбером, очень уж непривычным и чужим казалось все вокруг. Если Ребма и была отражением Истинного Города, то отражение это было мутным и искаженным, как в кривом зеркале, подернутом патиной.

Она появилась неожиданно, влетела в комнату как черный ураган, так что зеленоватые воды Ребмы вскипели вокруг нее, образовав небольшой водоворот.

— Вот уж не думала, что тебе хватит наглости здесь появиться! — заявила она с откровенной враждебностью в голосе. 

В отличие от остальных членов семьи Дейрдре никогда не считала нужным скрывать свои чувства. Признаться, не думал, что она все еще здесь. С Огненным Путем Ребмы под боком она могла выбрать для себя любой уголок Царства Теней, но предпочла остаться в подводном царстве. 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Дейрдре, — сказал я просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Солгал, конечно. Радоваться на самом деле было особо нечему. Друзьями мы с ней никогда не были. Но и вражды между нами раньше тоже не было. Что, черт побери, на нее нашло?

— А я тебя нет! — резко отозвалась она. — Чего тебе здесь надо, Джулиан? Ты что, не знаешь, что Эрику и его прихвостням в Ребме не рады?

— Вообще-то меня пригласили, — как мог спокойно ответил я, не без труда подавив раздражение. Если она пытается вывести меня из себя, то совершенно напрасно. Я не позволю ей себя спровоцировать. 

— Врешь!

— Спроси Ллевеллу. 

— Я тебе не верю!

— А мне плевать! — не выдержал я.

Ее движения были настолько стремительны, что я едва успел перехватить ее руку в дюйме от своего лица, до того как она успела меня ударить. Дейрдре что-то неразборчиво выдохнула, рывком выдергивая свою руку из моей. Я разжал пальцы, не пытаясь ее удержать. 

Это оказалось ошибкой. Короткий клинок, — я даже не успел заметить, откуда он взялся в ее ладони, — вспорол воду у самых глаз. Я чисто рефлекторно отшатнулся, попытался снова перехватить ее руку и выбить кинжал из ее пальцев, но непривычное сопротивление воды замедлило движение, и Дейрдре успела отскочить и снова напасть. 

Выпад, еще один. Я машинально блокировал ее атаку, но недостаточно быстро. Лезвие кинжала вспороло рукав куртки. Боли не было, но судя по облаку алой мути, тут же повисшей между нами, она все-таки успела меня задеть.

Ну все, с меня хватит! 

Оттолкнув Дейрдре от себя, я выхватил собственный кинжал из ножен и, уклонившись от ее следующего выпада, попытался подловить ее контратакой. Не слишком успешно. Она успела уклониться, и мой клинок взрезал лишь воду. 

Спрашивается, какого черта она так на меня взъелась?! Из-за Корвина? Можно подумать, это я виноват, что ему не хватило мозгов героически погибнуть при штурме Колвира или хотя бы не попадаться! Или, может быть, это я заставил его связаться с Блейзом? Это я привел его за руку к Огненному Пути? Корвин сам во всем виноват. Его участь — вполне закономерный итог его же действий. А ты, дорогая сестра, сама-то чего раньше не вмешалась если он тебе так небезразличен? Побоялась нос из Ребмы высунуть? Вряд ли Ллевелла и Моэри удерживают тебя здесь против воли. 

Некоторое время мы кружили по комнате, не сводя друг с друга глаз, и вопреки здравому смыслу я все никак не мог заставить себя напасть. А вот Дейрдре не колебалась. Она двигалась очень быстро, словно мы были и не под водой вовсе. Поднятый ею водоворот будто бы придавал ускорения ее движениям, а пузырьки воздуха мелькали перед лицом, скрывая ее от моих глаз. Некоторое время я отбивался от ее атак, но в какой-то момент ей удалось выбить оружие из моей руки и, перехватив мое запястье, зайти мне за спину.  
Лезвие ее кинжала прильнуло к шее, и я инстинктивно замер.

Ну вот и все. 

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я должна оставить тебе жизнь? — спросила она.

— Потому что он мой гость так же, как и ты.

Голос Ллевеллы прозвучал холодно и властно. Хотел бы я знать, как давно она здесь, как многое успела увидеть и услышать. Я был слишком занят тем, чтобы держать Дейрдре на расстоянии, и не заметил когда она вошла. 

— Дейрдре, хватит, достаточно. Отпусти его.

Рука Дейрдре чуть дрогнула, и острый клинок еще плотнее прижался к горлу. Я попытался отстраниться, но она и не подумала ослабить хватку, вынуждая меня оставаться на месте. 

— Так это правда? — спросила Дейрдре. — Это ты его позвала? Зачем? 

— Затем, что нам нужна его помощь. Мои люди не справляются, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Отпусти его.

— Он ничем тебе не поможет! Ты же видела, в бою от него толку не будет. К тому же, не факт что это не его рук дело!

— Не его.

— И ты в это веришь? Зря. От него здесь будут одни неприятности.

— Я готова рискнуть.

Несколько долгих секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Дейрдре неохотно опустила оружие и отпустила меня.

— Делай что хочешь, — сказала она Ллевелле. — И не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждала!

И вылетела из комнаты так же стремительно, как и появилась.

Я машинально проводил ее взглядом, потом повернулся к Ллевелле. Она вздохнула.

— Извини, Джулиан, этого не должно было произойти. Я пришла как только мне сообщили, что ты здесь, но Дейрдре меня немного опередила. Не злись на нее. Она очень переживала за Корвина и тяжело восприняла произошедшее, а ты...

Я отвел глаза.

Что уж тут скажешь... 

— Все в порядке, — сказал я после долгого неуютного молчания. — Я хочу помочь. Если кто-то использует мои создания в качестве живого оружия, то этому нужно положить конец. Я не враг ни тебе, ни твоей сестре. Судя по тому, что творится на границах последние пару лет, врагов у нас и без того хватает.

— Это уж точно, — отозвалась Ллевелла. — В Ребме никогда раньше не видали столько чудовищ, как за последнее время. 

— Как и в Арденнах. Я стараюсь не подпускать их к Амберу, но в последнее время это стало не так-то просто. 

— И что ты обо всем этом думаешь?

— Я уже не знаю, что и думать. Раньше мы считали, что это Блейз натравливает на Амбер всяких чудовищ, но Блейз погиб.

Ллевелла фыркнула.

— Джулиан, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но его тело ведь так и не нашли?

Я кивнул. Мои люди занимались поисками, но после той бойни что устроили Корвин и Блейз, поднимаясь по Лестнице, у подножия Колвира было столько искалеченных, не поддающихся опознанию тел, что это вряд ли можно было считать бесспорным доказательством. 

С другой стороны, у Блейза была колода — Корвин бросил ему свою, когда тот сорвался с Лестницы в пропасть. Фиона, конечно, все отрицала, но теоретически Блейз вполне мог успеть воспользоваться ее картой. Или чьей-то еще. И если он и впрямь жив, то затаиться, прикинувшись покойником, было с его стороны весьма разумно. 

— Я допускаю, что он может быть и жив, но не думаю, что это его рук дело. 

— Почему?

Потому что я не хочу даже думать, что Блейз снова копит силы и, изматывая нас этой ставшей уже практически непрерывной пограничной войной, выжидает подходящего момента, чтобы снова ударить. Потому что твари, приходящие по Черной Дороге, настолько чужды всему живому, что я не представляю, как можно было заключить с ними союз и намеренно открыть им доступ в наш мир. Потому что я все чаще и чаще слышу ставший их девизом рефрен — Амбер должен быть разрушен. И я не верю, не хочу верить, что один из моих братьев может быть настолько безумен, что желает уничтожить Амбер. Не завоевать, не сесть на трон — это как раз понятно, это в крови у всех нас, — а стереть с лица земли. Мне плохо от одной этой мысли и я не хочу это обсуждать. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не с Ллевеллой. 

— Я просто не верю в это, вот и все, — сказал я может чуть резче, чем следовало. И перевел тему:  
— Что тебе известно об этих ваших подводных собаках? Где и когда их видели? Сколько всего было нападений? Ты пыталась вычислить систему в их перемещениях, понять откуда они приходят, где обитают?

— А ты как думаешь? Конечно, пыталась!

— И?

Судя по тому, что она позвала меня, ничего у нее не вышло, но хотелось бы все же узнать, что Ллевелла смогла выяснить.

— И все без толку! — всплеснула руками она. — Логика этих тварей, если она у них вообще есть, выше моего понимания. Вот, полюбуйся!

Ллевелла подошла к письменному столу, провела ладонью по краю столешницы. Темное гладкое отполированное как стекло дерево (а, впрочем, дерево ли?) замерцало под ее пальцами. Мгновение, другое, и прямо в глубине столешницы начало проявляться какое-то изображение. Несколько секунд — и перед нами лежало что-то вроде карты, вот только я пока не очень понимал, что именно вижу. Ллевелла бросила на меня быстрый взгляд, затем провела пальцем по столу, очерчивая серебристую кляксу.

— Это город, — пояснила она. — Чем темнее цвет, тем больше глубина. Вот эти белые пики — рифы и острова, выходящие на поверхность. Пунктиром помечены течения. А здесь, — под ее пальцами появилась голубоватая линия, очерчивающая около четверти изображенной на карте местности, — проходит граница тяжелой воды. Я пометила на карте места, откуда поступали донесения о нападениях этих тварей в хронологическом порядке, вот, смотри, — алые метки начали проявляться на карте одна за другой, все — неподалеку от границы, можно даже сказать — в одном довольно протяженном районе, но кроме этого никаких закономерностей так, навскидку, я не заметил. 

— А где проходит Черный Поток? — спросил я.

Ллевелла наградила меня странным взглядом, потом вздохнула. 

— А этого, Джулиан, тебе здесь никто не сможет сказать, — ответила она. — Черный Поток непостоянен и не привязан ни к определенному месту, ни к какому-либо течению. Он то появляется, то исчезает, причем каждый раз в самом неподходящем месте и в самый неподходящий момент. И до сих пор никто в Ребме не смог вычислить хоть какую-то закономерность. Мы не знаем, где и когда он появится вновь. 

Да уж, неудивительно, что они все здесь такие дерганные. Жить в постоянном напряжении, не зная, когда и откуда последует следующий удар... Врагу не пожелаешь.

Черная Дорога по крайней мере статична. 

— Но я поняла твою мысль, я тоже об этом сразу подумала. Нет. Вот где появлялся Черный Поток последние недели, — повинуясь ее пальцам, на карте замерцали новые отметины, все как одна на существенном расстоянии от мест, где появлялись подводные псы. Никакой связи. 

А если попробовать по-другому...

— Ты можешь показать мне линию побережья? 

Ллевелла кивнула, положила обе ладони на поверхность стола. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, потом карта сдвинулась и на ней появились знакомые очертания береговой линии. Тонкой изломанной линией засветилась Файелла-бионин. Теперь я примерно понимал, где что расположено.

— Порт Амбера где-то здесь, да? — я коснулся гладкой поверхности, и серебристые искры очертили указанное место.

— Верно. Джулиан, я пока не понимаю к чему ты клонишь.

— Я очень давно не выходил в море, но мне смутно помнится, что где-то вот здесь, — я провел пальцем линию вдоль алых меток, — проходит один из Торговых Путей.

Ллевелла нахмурилась. 

— Ты или что-то путаешь, или это было очень-очень давно. Над Ребмой не ходят корабли из Царства Теней. Много лет назад, еще при правлении моей матери, Оберон признал, что суверенитет Ребмы распространяется и на наши территориальные воды. У Амбера, разумеется, есть право мирного прохода, это часть договора, но Оберон предпочитал им не злоупотреблять. Я точно знаю, что над Ребмой нет действующих Торговых Путей. Не уверена, что вообще когда-то были. Мы здесь очень редко видим проходящие по нашим водам корабли, я даже не помню когда такое происходило в последний раз. Ну, не считая того случая, когда Кейн разбил флотилию Корвина и Блейза недалеко отсюда, нарушив при этом чуть ли не каждый пункт договора. Эрик потом прислал Моэри официальные извинения и... И все. С тех пор тишина. На моей памяти всегда так было. Если даже здесь когда-то и проходил Торговый Путь, то последний раз им пользовались так давно, что этого уже никто и не помнит. Думаешь, он до сих пор существует?

Я пожал плечами. 

— Вот это мы сейчас и выясним. 

Кейн ответил почти сразу. Стоило только позвать, как карта тут же похолодела в руках, а его изображение шевельнулось, принимая натуральную величину и объем. Кейн шел по какому-то узкому извилистому переулку, судя по сгустившимся сумеркам и удлинившейся тени у него под ногами, день уже клонился к вечеру. Услышав меня, он остановился, вскинул голову. Глаза его широко расширились, и я понял, что он нас видит. 

— Боги, Джулиан, тебя что, русалки похитили? Или это ты так пытался утопиться? Как это Ллевелле удалось заманить тебя в Ребму?

Я рассказал, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности. А потом я спросил про Торговый Путь, в существовании которого теперь, после слов Ллевеллы, уже не был уверен.

Кейн задумался, машинально провел рукой по волосам.

— Вы оба правы, — сказал он после недолгой паузы. — Торговый Путь, проходящий над Ребмой действительно существовал, если хорошенько поискать, то его даже можно найти на старинных картах. Он вел в Царство Теней, в какое-то захолустное королевство, название которого, честно говоря, я уже и не помню. Я был там раз или два, ничего особо примечательного. Торговать им было особо нечем, так что тем Путем на моей памяти практически и не пользовались. А потом я его закрыл. Отец приказал.

— Погоди-ка, Кейн, как можно закрыть Торговый Путь? — спросила Ллевелла. 

Кейн ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, можно просто перестать его обновлять, и тогда он развеется сам словно его никогда и не было, ведь только члены нашей семьи обладают способностью перемещаться по Царству Теней... 

— Не морочь мне голову! — не выдержал я. — Это может занять не один год, даже не одно десятилетие, а тебе нужен был быстрый результат. Как ты это сделал?

Кейн наградил меня укоризненным взглядом. Он явно не хотел выдавать свои секреты, но у меня не было настроения выслушивать, как он упражняется в остроумии. Если я не получу сейчас от него внятного ответа, то спрошу Джерарда. 

— Уничтожил все маяки, разумеется, — ответил Кейн. — Взорвал к чертям вместе с островами, благо, даже самый близкий из них был достаточно далеко от Амбера чтобы можно было использовать порох. Судя по тому, что жалоб с вашей стороны за все эти годы не было, — тут Кейн подмигнул Ллевелле, — этого оказалось вполне достаточно. Когда я недавно немного увлекся и случайно зашел в ваши воды столько шуму было...

— Немного увлекся? — взвилась Ллевелла. — Да ваши дурацкие корабли нам чуть на головы не падали! Их же прямо на город сносило!

Кейн пожал плечами.

— Извини, сестренка, так уж получилось. Я не хотел. К тому же шторм контролировал не я. 

Ллевелла уже открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, судя по выражению ее лица — что-то резкое, но я ее опередил.

— Ну все, хватит, брейк. Продолжите потом без меня. А сейчас, Кейн, еще один вопрос — возможно ли заново открыть закрытый однажды Путь?

— Теоретически, да. Не вижу в этом ничего невозможного, это ничуть не сложнее, чем проложить новый. Но чего ради стараться? Я этого не делал. Да и Джерард не стал бы. Ему сейчас и без того хватает головной боли. 

— Но все же это возможно?

— Конечно.

Мы с Ллевеллой переглянулись. 

— Ты можешь достать мне старую карту на которой помечен этот Путь и его маяки?

— Без проблем, — кивнул Кейн, и пообещав связаться с нами, оборвал контакт.

Я не сомневался, что он сдержит слово.

И был абсолютно уверен, что этот старый Торговый Путь и есть ключ к тому, что творилось в окрестностях Ребмы все эти недели. Путь точно проходит где-то там, поблизости, и эта близость отнюдь не случайна. Кто-то открыл его заново, и открыл для зла.


	2. Chapter 2

Лезвия трезубца вспороли воду в опасной близости от лица. Я пригнулся, пропуская выпад над головой, и попытался достать противника собственным клинком. Безуспешно. Ллевелла поднырнула под мою руку и одним неуловимо быстрым движением зашла мне за спину. Что-то острое легонько кольнуло шею.

— Ты мертв, — сказала она.

Уже далеко не в первый раз за это кажущееся бесконечным утро.

Я ругнулся и с силой всадил меч острием в песок.

— Ллевелла, это бесполезно! Я не могу двигаться в воде с такой скоростью. Я вижу, что и как ты делаешь, но у меня не получается достаточно быстро реагировать. Это все сопротивление воды, оно замедляет движения! Как тебе удается его не замечать?

Она пожала плечами.

— Трудно сказать. Я ведь родилась и выросла здесь, в Ребме, для меня море — привычная стихия.

— А как же Дейрдре? Думаешь, на суше ей бы удалось так же легко одержать верх?

Ллевелла наградила меня странным взглядом.

— Джулиан, тебе, конечно, виднее, но судя по тому, что я успела увидеть, ты не очень-то старался победить.

— Хочешь сказать, что я поддался? — возмутился я. — С какой стати?

— Я хочу сказать, что ты не нападал. Ты только защищался, а защитная пассивная тактика всегда проигрышна.

Я задумался, потом неохотно признал:  
— Я не хотел ей навредить.

— Потому что она женщина?

— Потому что я по горло сыт семейными разборками. Междоусобные распри всегда были излюбленным семейным развлечением, и только тебе и Джерарду хватало ума держаться в стороне. Ну и Бенедикту, разумеется, он всегда был выше этого. И вот к чему нас все это привело! Даже сейчас, когда положение ухудшается с каждым днем, мы по-прежнему ждем в первую очередь подвоха друг от друга, вместо того чтобы объединиться против внешнего врага. Если мы будем продолжать в том же духе, то эти твари, что приходят по Черной Дороге, нас просто-напросто уничтожат. Ты слышала их девиз? Амбер должен быть разрушен. И вы с Моэри можете сколько угодно твердить о суверенитете Ребмы, но если это все же произойдет, ваше милое подводное царство тоже не уцелеет.

Ллевелла вздохнула.

— Я готова признать, что ты прав, но остальные…

Я не ответил. Что уж тут скажешь…

Мы заигрались и слишком далеко зашли. Примирение уже невозможно. Слишком поздно. Эрик пытался, но так и не сумел объединить семью. Рядом с ним сейчас только я, Кейн, Джерард и Флора. Корвин в темнице. Рэндом под домашним арестом. Бенедикт старательно держится в стороне от происходящего и не выходит на связь. Дейрдре и Ллевелла здесь, в Ребме. Фиона где-то в Царстве Теней. Блейз, если он вообще жив, скрывается. О судьбе Брэнда ничего не известно.

Вот и весь расклад.

Да, нам хватило сил завоевать Амбер два года назад. Но сегодня я уже совсем не уверен, что у нас достаточно сил, чтобы его защитить.

Разве что отец вернется.

Или Бенедикт все-таки перестанет играть в отшельника.

Эх, мечты-мечты…

К реальности меня вернул голос Ллевеллы.

— Попробуем еще раз? — предложила она.

— А смысл? Я не понимаю, что я делаю не так.

Ллевелла задумалась.

— Ты пытаешься сражаться одновременно и со мной, и со стихией. Или и вовсе пытаешься ее не замечать. И то, и другое ошибочно. Прислушайся к воде, попытайся почувствовать как она обволакивает тебя, услышь ее течение. Постарайся вкладывать силу в удары, но при этом двигайся как можно меньше. Прямые выпады, короткие замахи, экономные жесты. И используй преимущества окружающей среды. Вода не только замедляет движения, она еще и поддерживает тебя. Здесь сила тяжести ощущается иначе, неужели ты этого не замечаешь? Я смогла проскользнуть под твоей рукой только потому, что мы не на суше, а под водой.

Она слабо улыбнулась, потом добавила:  
— Это так странно, все это для меня настолько привычно и естественно, что я с трудом подбираю нужные слова. Я будто бы пытаюсь объяснить как правильно дышать. На самом деле все это вопрос привычки и тренировки. Ты всего несколько часов под водой, а на адаптацию нужно время. Дни, недели… Даже мне после долгого отсутствия требуется хотя бы день-два, чтобы снова привыкнуть.

— У меня нет этого времени.

— Немного есть, так что давай, используй его с толком. Ну же, защищайся!

Я обреченно вздохнул и, выдернув из песка свой клинок, встал в позицию.

— En garde!

За прошедшие сутки в кабинете Ллевеллы ничего не изменилось. Я бросил быстрый взгляд на карту подводного царства, таинственно мерцающую на поверхности стола, убеждаясь, что никаких новых обозначений на ней не появилось. Потом посмотрел на карту, которую раздобыл для нас Кейн. Его карта была старой, потрепанной, да и масштабы, конечно, были другими, но общая картина была вполне ясна.

Все именно так, как я и думал. Ближайший к Амберу маяк разрушенного и давно позабытого Торгового Пути располагался примерно на одинаковом удаление от тех мест, где люди Ллевеллы сталкивались с подводными «псами». Эти создания приходят оттуда, с затопленного острова. Либо они там и обитают, либо, что казалось мне куда более вероятным, именно там и расположен проход, ведущий к их логову. Всегда проще пройти по уже существующей тропинке сквозь Тень, чем прокладывать новую.

Похоже, Кейн закрыл Путь не так надежно, как ему казалось.

Придется это исправить.

Ллевелла выслушала мои соображения на этот счет, машинально кивнула, разглядывая карту. Она выглядела серьезной и сосредоточенной, но я видел — что-то явно беспокоило ее.

Я не выдержал и спросил напрямик.

— В чем дело? Что тебя тревожит?

— В наших архивах нет ни одной записи об этом проклятом острове. После разговора с Кейном я специально попросила нашего архивариуса поискать старые карты, записи, хоть что-нибудь об этом Торговом Пути и уничтоженном маяке. Он ничего не нашел. Ни намека, ни упоминания, ни карты… Будто бы этого острова с маяком никогда и не было!

— Ты доверяешь своему человеку? — осторожно спросил я.

Ллевелла кивнула.

— Он не стал бы мне лгать. Такое впечатление, что кто-то специально подчистил все следы. Не нравится мне это, Джулиан. Это очень похоже на ловушку.

Я пожал плечами.

— У нас нет выбора. Ловушка или нет, если мы хотим разобраться с этой угрозой, нам придется туда пойти и выяснить самим, что за чертовщина там творится.

— Да, верно, у нас нет выбора, — сказала она. — Завтра утром мы отправимся туда.

И, оторвавшись наконец от карты, Ллевелла повернулась ко мне. Слабая улыбка скользнула по ее губам.

— Кстати я только сейчас поняла, что забыла спросить — ты умеешь пользоваться аквалангом?

— Нет. Как-то раньше не доводилось. Это и впрямь так необходимо? Если карта точна, остров по эту сторону границы, по идее там еще можно дышать, разве нет?

— Все не так просто, Джулиан. Границы тяжелой воды — они только на Файелла-бионин такие отчетливые, что шаг с лестницы будет самоубийством. А там, — она указала взглядом на помеченный на карте регион, куда нам предстояло отправиться, — границы довольно протяженные и размытые. С одной стороны это хорошо, случайный шаг за пределы Ребмы не грозит гибелью. Просто чем дальше удаляешься от города, тем слабее древняя магия и тем ниже содержание кислорода в воде, и, соответственно, тяжелее дышать, становится все холоднее и холоднее, и давление постепенно нарастает пока не становится типичным для таких глубин. Поэтому снаряжение необходимо. Я покажу тебе как им пользоваться. Будь внимателен, следи за мной и моими людьми. Если кто-то потянется за маской — делай то же самое, даже если не чувствуешь никаких изменений и по-прежнему можешь дышать.

Она сделала паузу, и ее взгляд стал серьезным.

— И запомни, пожалуйста одну вещь, — добавила она. — Во первых, ни в коем случае не задерживай дыхание, что бы ни происходило. Все время дыши. И если вдруг случится что-то непредвиденное, и тебе придется всплывать на поверхность, поднимайся как можно медленнее. Это очень важно. Слишком быстрый подъем с глубины смертельно опасен. Это может стоить тебе жизни, понимаешь?

Я кивнул. И право, чего уж тут не понять.

Плотная прорезиненная ткань гидрокостюма облегала как вторая кожа и ни капли не стесняла движений. Удобная штука. Вот в жизни не поверю, что они производят снаряжение для подводного плавания прямо здесь, в Ребме. Наверняка Ллевелла притаскивает все это из какой-то технологически продвинутой Тени вроде той же Земли.

С горем пополам справившись с застежками непривычной одежды я пытался сообразить, куда приладить все остальное сняряжение так, чтобы оно одновременно было под рукой, если вдруг понадобится, и в то же время не мешало, если придется сражаться. За этим занятием меня и застала Ллевелла, вплыв в комнату. В гидрокостюме, да еще и с ластами, она казалась похожей на русалку. На вооруженную до зубов и очень воинственно настроенную русалку.

— О, вижу, ты почти готов, — сказала она, оглядев меня с ног до головы. — Давай помогу с тем, что осталось.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, забрала у меня баллон со сжатым воздухом. Пара минут, и все необходимое снаряжение было надежно зафиксировано в нужных местах. Я повел плечами, развел руками, пару раз подпрыгнул на месте, убеждаясь, что ничто не съезжает и не отстегивается. Вроде порядок.

— Тебе идет, — заявила Ллевелла. Ее лицо и голос были совершенно серьезны, но в глазах плескалось веселье. — Извини, белого костюма твоего размера не нашлось. Мы тут больше предпочитаем зеленые тона.

Я фыркнул. Да уж, в белом я бы стал здесь прекрасной мишенью. Темно-зеленый с черными разводами камуфляж был в этом плане гораздо практичнее. Это же всего лишь одежда, а не броня.

— Как-нибудь уж обойдусь, — отозвался я. — Покажи мне лучше еще раз как включается подача воздуха.

Она показала.

Переключатель был расположен прямо под пальцами, ненужная пока маска была соединена с баллоном ребристым резиновым шлангом и надежно закреплена на поясе рядом с ножнами. При необходимости надеть ее — вопрос пары секунд. Я приложил ее к лицу, проверил подачу воздуха, потом вернул маску на пояс. Надеюсь, эта штуковина мне не понадобится. Очень уж жутковатой оказалась мысль, что ставшая за эти дни почти привычной магия Ребмы действует лишь в небольшом уголке морского дна, за пределами которого царят совершенно другие законы.

— Вы долго еще? — Дейрдре, одетая в такой же темно-зеленый гидрокостюм, что и мы с Ллевеллой, заглянула в комнату и, демонстративно не замечая меня, посмотрела на сестру. 

— Все уже готовы, только вас ждем.

— Мы готовы, — сказала Ллевелла. И, почувствовав мое удивление, пояснила:  
— Дейрдре идет с нами. Я так решила.

— Вот как? — протянул я, пытаясь скрыть растерянность. Честно говоря, это было несколько неожиданно. Ллевелла не сочла нужным заранее меня предупредить, а просто-напросто поставила перед фактом. Мое мнение на этот счет ее явно не интересовало и в расчет не принималось.

Ну и ладно. Сами разберемся.

— Могу я рассчитывать, что хотя бы во время этой прогулки ты не будешь пытаться перерезать мне горло? — спросил я Дейрдре.

Она поморщилась, потом все же посмотрела мне в глаза.

— Я дала слово Ллевелле, — неохотно сказала она. — В водах Ребмы с моей стороны тебе ничего не грозит. Можешь считать это временным перемирием.

— И на том спасибо, — отозвался я.

Конечно, безоглядно доверять Дейрдре не стоит, но, судя по-всему, это большее, на что я могу рассчитывать. Придется довольствоваться тем, что есть. И не поворачиваться лишний раз к ней спиной.

Ну, насколько это будет вообще возможно.

Мы вышли из дворца через какой-то потайной ход, незнакомый мне по Амберу, примерно час спустя после короткого инструктажа и последней проверки снаряжения. Нас троих — меня, Ллевеллу и Дейрдре, — сопровождал целый отряд, я насчитал не меньше дюжины солдат. Вполне разумно. Неизвестно, с чем именно нам придется столкнуться там, у затопленного острова.

Плыть было легко. Легкого движения ног, усиленного ластами, оказалось достаточно чтобы развить и поддерживать довольно приличную скорость. Я довольно быстро приноровился к общему темпу и теперь уже держался вровень с Ллевеллой, время от времени украдкой поглядывая на Дейрдре. Как и Ллевелла, она явно чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, и я невольно задумался, сколько раз за эти два года ей доводилось принимать участие в подобных вылазках. Судя по тому, как уверенно она держалась, эта «прогулка» была для нее далеко не первой.

Первая часть пути прошла довольно спокойно. Ллевелла уверенно вела нас сквозь подводное царство, и мне оставалось лишь гадать, как она умудряется здесь ориентироваться. Мне все эти заросли водорослей, актиний и прочей морской растительности казались совершенно одинаковыми, а проглядывающие то тут, то там очертания морского дна казались совершенно сюрреалистичными, так что соотнести то, что я видел ранее на карте с местностью, по которой мы проплывали, никак не удавалось. Так что я просто следовал за Ллевеллой и ее людьми, стараясь не отставать.

Мы остановились передохнуть возле белесой коралловой рощи когда я окончательно утратил счет времени. Дейрдре, переглянувшись с Ллевеллой, жестом отозвала двоих солдат и они поплыли куда-то вверх. Я предположил, что они хотят оглядеться по сторонам и убедиться, что здесь безопасно, — сам я, пожалуй, именно так бы и поступил если бы командовал этой вылазкой.

— Ты как, в порядке? — тихо спросила Ллевелла, бесшумно подплыв ко мне.

Я кивнул.

— Мы приближаемся к границам. Дейрдре пошла вперед разведать обстановку. По моим расчетам затонувший остров должен быть где-то совсем рядом, но я пока не чувствую ни малейших колебаний Теней. А ты?

Я задумался. В Арденнах колебания Теней всегда были слышны довольно отчетливо и разносились на большие расстояния, но здесь… Я не был уверен. Вроде бы я ничего не слышал, но, по-правде говоря, я особо и не прислушивался. Все это время меня гораздо больше занимала необходимость держать взятый темп и не отставать от отряда.  
Я закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться, прислушаться к окружающему миру. Отрешиться от холодной воды, омывающей лицо и руки, проникающей под плотную ткань гидрокостюма, от слабого, но такого отчетливого течения, тянущего нас в сторону коралловой рощи, так что время от времени приходилось шевелить ластами чтобы оставаться на месте.

Ничего, ничего, ничего…

Что-то?

Тихий всплеск где-то вдалеке, на самой грани восприятия, слишком слабый, чтобы быть уверенным, что это не игра моего воображения, что я и впрямь что-то слышал. Я прислушался, но сколько я ни напрягал слух, мне все никак не удавалось ничего различить. Наверное и впрямь показалось.

Я открыл глаза.

— Тоже ничего, — сказал я Ллевелле.

— Что ж, тогда просто подождем их возвращения.

И мы стали ждать. И дождались.

Дейрдре со своими спутниками вернулась примерно четверть часа спустя.

— Граница совсем близко, уже через несколько сотен метров нужно переходить на собственные запасы воздуха, — сказала она. — А потом, еще немного дальше обрыв, судя по всему там огромная глубокая впадина. Вода мутная, дна не видать. Мы немного спустились, но ничего особенного не заметили. Этих тварей нет и в помине. И никаких следов затонувшего острова. Либо мы малость промахнулись с расчетами, либо Кейн подсунул нам неточную карту.

— Насколько вы спустились? — спросила Ллевелла.

— Десять метров. Больше не рискнули.

— Почему? — удивился я. — Ты же сказала, что никакой опасности не было.

Дейрдре недоуменно посмотрела на меня, потом вопросительно посмотрела на Ллевеллу. Та лишь пожала плечами и отвела глаза.

Что происходит? Что я пропустил?

— Так декомпрессия же, — сказала Дейрдре так, словно это все объясняло. И, видя что я по-прежнему не понимаю, пояснила:  
— Чем глубже спускаешься, тем больше давление, и тем медленнее потом приходится всплывать. Если поднимаешься слишком быстро кровь закипает… Боги, Ллевелла, как ты могла взять его на глубину не объяснив элементарных вещей?! Он же угробит и себя, и всех, кому не повезет оказаться рядом!

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — поморщилась Ллевелла. — К тому же главное я ему объяснила.

Дейрдре фыркнула, но спорить не стала.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — пару секунд спустя сказала она. — Что делать-то будем?

— Пойдем к обрыву, там разделимся на два отряда. Я пойду вдоль края пропасти на юг, ты — на север. А ты, — тут она посмотрела на меня, — пойдешь со мной. Держись рядом, хорошо?

Я кивнул. А что мне еще оставалось?

Воплотить план Лелевеллы в жизнь мы так и не смогли. Стоило только приблизиться к обрыву, как один из солдат, плывший впереди, вдруг предостерегающе вскинул руку — из-за того, что приходилось дышать через плотно прилегающую к лицу маску, говорить мы не могли, — и потянулся, было, к оружию. Это было последним, что он сделал в своей жизни. Выхватить клинок из ножен он так и не успел.

Собаки налетели неожиданно, — я даже не понял, откуда они взялись, — и двигались так быстро, что за ними невозможно было уследить глазом. В считанные секунды вода помутнела и стала алой от крови. Где-то совсем рядом промелькнула оскаленная пасть, и я наугад отмахнулся от нее мечом. Клинок прошел сквозь воду, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления. Собака промчалась мимо, и я запоздало понял, что ее целью был не я.

Краем глаза я заметил, как уцелевшие солдаты Ллевеллы пытаются сгруппироваться вокруг нее и дать отпор псам, и двинулся, было, в их сторону. Нас разделяло всего несколько метров, но в завязавшемся бою это расстояние могло стать роковым. Но прежде, чем я успел приблизиться к своим, собаки налетели снова. На этот раз мне повезло — я сумел достать мечом одну из них. Острие клинка вошло под ребра ближайшей собаки. Та резко дернулась, едва не вырвав оружие из моей руки, и соскользнула вниз, в пропасть, где ее силуэт тут же растаял в темной мутной воде.

Порадоваться этой маленькой победе мне не дали. Что-то тяжело ударило в спину, так что я потерял равновесие, на миг утратив всяческое представление о том, где верх, а где низ. Маска слетела, и вода — тяжелая, непригодная для дыхания, — хлынула в горло. Я захлебнулся, запаниковал и чисто инстинктивно рванул вверх, к поверхности, к воздуху, еще не осознавая, что шансы благополучно выплыть с такой глубины, на которой мы находились, равны нулю. А в следующий миг кто-то вцепился в мои плечи, прижался всем телом к спине, вынуждая оставаться на месте. Я попытался вырваться, сбросить невесть откуда взявшегося противника, но тот держал крепко, повиснув на мне всем своим весом. А потом резиновая маска прижалась к лицу, и живительный воздух хлынул в легкие. Я вдохнул, закашлялся, едва не потеряв снова загубник, сделал еще вдох и только тогда почувствовал, что паника отступает…

Стоило перестать сопротивляться, и чужая хватка ослабла. Я обернулся. Дейрдре, все еще касаясь моего плеча, свободной рукой изобразила вопросительный знак. Я кивнул, жестом показал, что все в порядке. И только тогда осознал, что вижу. На ней не было маски. Я дышал ее воздухом, а она все это время задерживала дыхание. Я сделал глубокий вдох и протянул ей регулятор, она кивнула, прижала маску к лицу, потом продемонстрировала мне обрывок шланга — надо полагать, моего собственного, — покачала головой и разжала пальцы, выбрасывая теперь уже бесполезный загубник. И снова передала мне свою маску. Судя по-всему, я остался без собственного запаса воздуха, а вдвоем на одном баллоне мы вряд ли долго протянем. Нужно возвращаться в воды Ребмы.

Я оглянулся по сторонам. И обнаружил, что мы с Дейрдре дрейфуем над пропастью, дно которой тонет во мраке. Уступ, где Ллевелла и ее люди по-прежнему отбивались от собак, был на довольно приличном удаление. Как, черт побери, нас так далеко снесло? Я не чувствовал ни намека на течение, воды вокруг нас были на редкость спокойны и неподвижны. Ладно, не важно. С этим мы разберемся позже, когда вернемся. Дейрдре наверняка видела, кто на меня напал, иначе не последовала бы за мной сюда. И не оказалась бы рядом чтобы удержать меня от самоубийственной попытки всплыть, поделившись при этом собственным воздухом.

Я махнул рукой в сторону Ллевеллы, указывая направление, Дейрдре кивнула, и мы поплыли, передавая друг другу регулятор чтобы дышать по очереди. И преодолели наверное полпути, когда я почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Плыть стало значительно тяжелее, словно вода вокруг нас вдруг стала плотнее, или словно мы плыли против течения. Вот только никакого течения я не замечал.

Дейрдре бросила на меня обеспокоенный взгляд, и я кивнул, подтверждая, что тоже чувствую это. Не сговариваясь, мы удвоили усилия. Без толку. Нас сносило куда-то в сторону и, похоже, затягивало на глубину. Бросив быстрый взгляд на все еще далекую линию обрыва, я понял, что мы спустились на несколько метров вниз, в пропасть, даже не заметив этого.

Дейрдре стиснула мою ладонь и рывком потянула меня наверх, пытаясь выплыть хотя бы на прежний уровень. Я последовал за ней. Это было все равно что пытаться пробиться сквозь каменную стену. Внезапно усилившийся поток, — теперь я чувствовал его весьма отчетливо, — препятствовал всем нашим попыткам. Несмотря на все наши усилия нас затягивало все глубже и глубже вниз.

А потом течение усилилось еще больше, вода вокруг помутнела и потемнела, став чернильно черной. И я, и Дейрдре уже давно оставили бесплодные попытки вырваться из этого потока, остатки сил уходили на то, чтобы просто держаться вместе. Мощное течение так и норовило оторвать нас друг от друга, вырвать из рук регулятор, сдавливало грудную клетку, так что каждый вдох давался со все большим трудом. В ушах звенело, перед глазами все плыло, и я уже почти не осознавал, что происходит, и уже почти готов был сдаться, соскользнуть в темноту… Как вдруг внезапно все закончилось. Поток иссяк. Вода вытолкнула меня на поверхность. Я жадно вдохнул соленый, пропахший йодом воздух…

И обнаружил, что над головой низкое, затянутое белесыми тучами небо, а я сам болтаюсь на волнах посреди моря. Один. Я оглянулся по сторонам. Дейрдре нигде не было видно, но зато я различил вдалеке темную полосу берега. И поплыл к нему. Наверное, прошла целая вечность прежде, чем мне наконец удалось выбраться из воды. Я успел подумать, что надо бы отойти хоть немного от линии прибоя, но сил на это уже не было. Сделав пару шагов, я почти без чувств рухнул на влажный песок.


	3. Chapter 3

Холодный нос ткнулся в шею, ухо, а следом горячий влажный язык пробежал по щеке. 

— Фууу, — протянул я и машинально, еще не осознавая, что делаю, оттолкнул не в меру общительную псину. 

И открыл глаза.

Собака отскочила в сторону и теперь стояла в нескольких шагах от меня, склонив голову набок и внимательно меня разглядывая. Ее серо-стальная шерсть была влажной, местами припорошенной песком, пасть была приоткрыта, так что я мог видеть острые белые клыки и свешивающийся наружу язык. Собачий хвост неуверенно вильнул из стороны в сторону и замер неподвижно.

И я тоже замер, не смея даже шевельнуться.

Это была не моя собака. 

Судя по тому, как топорщилась шерсть под ее челюстями, там, на шее у нее были жабры. Совсем как у ее мертвого собрата, которого Ллевелла, теперь уже казалось целую вечность назад швырнула к моим ногам. Совсем как у ее живых собратьев, которые совсем недавно напали на нас у края подводной пропасти. 

Несколько секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга, потом собака моргнула и, повернувшись ко мне спиной, умчалась прочь.

Я проводил ее взглядом, потом оперся рукой о влажный песок, сел, огляделся по сторонам. Полоса пляжа была совсем неширокой, всего несколько десятков метров. Сразу за ней вздымалась довольно высокая и кажущаяся отсюда практически отвесной стена из темных прибрежных скал. Море плескалось совсем рядом, вода — прозрачная, бледно голубая. Тучи разошлись, но небо над головой было по-прежнему тусклым, какого-то невнятного будто бы выцветшего блекло-синего оттенка. 

Далеко же меня занесло. 

Я смутно помнил мощное течение, которое затянуло нас с Дейрдре на глубину и едва не утопило, а потом... Вышвырнуло из морских глубин сюда, в Тень? В ту самую Тень, откуда и приходят собаки, тревожившие границы Ребмы все эти недели? Это казалось невероятным, но другого объяснения произошедшему у меня не было.

А как же Дейрдре? Я не помнил мига, когда течение оторвало нас друг от друга, но не сомневался, что она жива. Как я уже успел убедиться, Дейрдре гораздо лучше меня знала, как правильно вести себя на глубине. Судя по всему, опыта в этом у нее было гораздо больше. Да и баллон с воздухом, которым мы дышали, был у нее за спиной. Так что всерьез за нее я не беспокоился. У Дейрдре было гораздо больше шансов выбраться благополучно, чем у меня. И раз уж я жив, то и с ней должно быть все в порядке. Наверняка течение выбросило ее где-то неподалеку. Нужно только найти ее, вот и все.

Жаль, что я оставил колоду во внутреннем кармане своей куртки в Ребме. У меня и мысли не было, что обстоятельства сложатся так, что карты могут мне понадобится.   
Но теперь уж ничего не поделаешь, придется обходиться тем, что есть. Я провел быструю ревизию, попутно избавившись от теперь уже ненужного баллона со сжатым воздухом и прочего подводного снаряжения.

Да, негусто. Из оружия только короткий кинжал, не иначе как чудом уцелевший в ножнах на предплечье. Все остальное утеряно. Гидрокостюм пока придется оставить, все равно другой одежды нет. И, что гораздо хуже, обуви тоже — сняв ласты, я обнаружил что остался босиком. 

Ладно, что есть — то есть. Я должен быть рад и этому. Мне вообще повезло, что я остался в живых. Я ведь мог и не выплыть...

От одной этой мысли по спине прошел холодок, и я постарался выбросить ее из головы. Все позади. Я жив, и я нашел место, откуда приходят подводные псы, доставившие столько неприятностей Ребме. Осталось только найти Дейрдре и выяснить, что, черт побери, здесь происходит. 

Следы убежавшей собаки довольно отчетливо выделялись на влажном песке, и я пошел по ним, рассчитывая что рано или поздно они куда-нибудь меня да приведут. 

Я прошел наверное не меньше мили когда вдруг ощутил что земля слабо, едва заметно дрогнула у меня под ногами. Я остановился, огляделся по сторонам. Море по-прежнему было справа, и волны набегали на берег, время от времени выбрасывая на песчаный пляж мелкие камушки, ракушки, водоросли, обломки каких-то веток и тому подобный хлам. Горная гряда слева заметно отдалилась, а у подножия гор зеленела какая-то растительность — не то кроны деревьев, не то просто заросли кустарника, с такого расстояния трудно было сказать наверняка. Впереди, так же как и позади — кажущийся бесконечным пляж. И мои собственные следы, отчетливо выделяющиеся на влажном песке рядом со следами убежавшей собаки. 

Похоже, длительное пребывание на глубине и недостаток кислорода влияют на умственные способности не лучшим образом. Я должен был сообразить раньше, что идти вот так, вдоль берега, оставляя за собой столь отчетливый след, было не самой удачной идеей. Я же здесь как на ладони.

Земля снова дрогнула, и, прислушавшись, я различил пока еще далекий топот копыт, пение охотничьих рожков и собачий лай. Проклятье!

Выяснять, кто эти всадники, и по мою ли они душу или просто мимо проезжают, желания у меня не было. Так что я припустил в сторону гор, надеясь, что успею скрыться под сенью деревьев до того, как меня заметят. Со следами я уже ничего не могу поделать, но может быть мне все же повезет, и они просто проедут мимо. 

Я успел достигнуть рощи прежде, чем краем глаза заметил отряд. Всадники были еще далеко, но они мчались во весь опор и стремительно приближались. Их было не меньше полудюжины, все в полном боевом облачение — доспехах, причудливо разукрашенных шлемах с опущенными забралами, так что лиц было не разглядеть, верхом на огромных бледных конях — не серых и даже не белых, а будто бы полупрозрачных, сквозь их шкуры просвечивали мускулы и кости, а из пастей вырывалось пламя. Серые псы мчались вровень со всадниками — те самые собаки, которых я уже встречал на глубине на границах Ребмы, так похожие на моих. 

И вся эта свора преследовала одного беглеца, точнее беглянку — черноволосую девушку в облегающей темной одежде, изо всех сил бегущую в сторону рощи, по всей видимости так же как и я надеясь укрыться под сводами деревьев. Пару секунд я смотрел на нее, не узнавая, потом до меня дошло. Это же Дейрдре! Я скрипнул зубами, выругался, понимая, что остаться в стороне не удастся. Вопреки всем нашим разногласиям, там, под водой, она спасла мне жизнь. 

И я тоже не могу бросить ее на произвол судьбы. 

Я быстро огляделся по сторонам, отчаянно пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. Деревья стояли довольно близко друг к другу, у их корней рос невысокий и довольно колючий кустарник. Между деревьями вилась узкая тропинка. Собаки может и побегут напролом, через кусты, но лошадям там не пройти. Да и пешему придется нелегко. И Дейрдре, и всадникам придется следовать по тропе. А значит...

Я побежал по тропе, немного углубился в лес. И вскоре увидел то, что все это время искал — дерево с крепкими ветвями, нависающими прямо над тропой. Мне понадобилось несколько минут чтобы забраться на него, благо, у меня были эти минуты — я достаточно опережал и Дейрдре, и ее преследователей. 

Сверху вид был гораздо лучше. Как я и ожидал, Дейрдре не стала ломиться сквозь кустарник и побежала по тропе. Ее преследователи отставали, но совсем чуть-чуть, буквально на считанные секунды.

— Дейрдре, сюда, быстро! — крикнул я и протянул ей руку.

Она не ответила, даже голову в мою сторону не повернула и промчалась мимо. А в следующий миг ближайший всадник, вырвавшийся вперед, оказался прямо подо мной. И я спрыгнул вниз, прямо на него. 

От силы столкновения потемнело в глазах, перехватило дыхание. Земля рванула навстречу. Мне удалось выбить всадника из седла, и мы оказались на земле, сцепившись покатились по неровной поверхности. Улучив момент, когда я был сверху, я ударил кинжалом в прорезь забрала. Полуоглушенный, он не успел отреагировать, и в следующий миг мне на руки хлынуло жидкое пламя. К счастью ткань гидрокостюма не загорелась, как несомненно вспыхнула бы любая другая одежда, но на этом мое везение и закончилось. 

Остальные всадники с собаками были уже совсем близко. Ближайший всадник что-то гортанно выкрикнул, махнул рукой, и невесть откуда взявшаяся сеть опутала меня по рукам и ногам. А потом что-то ударило в спину, сбивая с ног. Я попытался подняться, но безуспешно. Следующий удар обрушился на затылок, и я потерял сознание.

Я открыл глаза и ничего не увидел. Вокруг была абсолютная непроглядная тьма. Я лежал ничком на холодных каменных плитах уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. Не было видно ни зги, но царящие вокруг запахи — тяжелая вонь немытого тела, запекшейся крови, разложения и нечистот, — не оставляли места для сомнений. Я был где-то в подземелье, в тюрьме. 

Я оперся рукой о пол и попытался сесть. Что-то тихо звякнуло, и только тогда я заметил массивные кандалы, стискивающие запястья. Я провел кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне предплечья, убеждаясь, что ножны на левой руке пусты. Как и следовало ожидать, оружие у меня забрали.

Наручники были соединены недлинной цепью, закрепленной на вбитом в стену кольце — это мне удалось определить на ощупь. Я машинально подергал цепь, проверяя ее на прочность, затем попытался порвать. Без особого успеха. Тогда я попробовал выдернуть кольцо из стены. Результат был точно таким же, то есть никаким. Я добился только того, что изрезал руки о неровные края оков.

В конце-концов я оставил бесплодные попытки освободиться. Сел, прислонился спиной к стене, прикрыл глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Постепенно мне это удалось. 

Бессмысленно беспокоиться о том, что я все равно не могу изменить. А прямо сейчас я ничего не могу. Я не могу выбраться отсюда, я не могу освободиться, я даже узнать побольше о месте, где нахожусь, не могу. Остается только ждать. Раз уж те всадники не убили меня на месте, а оглушили и притащили сюда, значит им что-то от меня надо. И очень скоро я узнаю, что именно. Меня приволокли сюда с какой-то целью, так что вряд ли мне позволят прохлаждаться в одиночестве слишком долго. 

Так и оказалось. Некоторое время спустя за дверью раздались голоса и гулкий звук чужих шагов. Дверь скрипнула и отворилась. Яркий свет факела резанул глаза, и я машинально прикрыл их ладонью, прищурился. Высокий широкоплечий воин в доспехах и причудливом шлеме, закрывающем лицо, на миг замер на пороге. Свет факела, который он держал в левой руке, безжалостно высветил мою темницу. Это оказалась небольшая круглая комната, совершенно пустая если не считать вбитых в стену колец, с которых свисали цепи. Воин в шлеме бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам, потом посмотрел на меня. Перешагнул порог, и я различил силуэты сопровождавших его солдат в коридоре за его спиной. Как уже было понятно по звукам, он пришел не один.

Несколько шагов, и он подошел ко мне вплотную. Его закованная в латную перчатку рука легла на кольцо, к которому крепилась цепь. Кольцо слабо засветилось, и цепь выскользнула из него прямо в руку моего тюремщика. 

Занятный фокус.

— Вставай, — приказал он и дернул цепь. Из-за шлема его голос прозвучал глухо и искаженно. — Идем со мной. 

Проверять, что будет если я откажусь подчиниться, желания у меня не было. Ответ и так был очевиден. Меня просто заставят силой. Учитывая что в этом типе почти восемь футов роста и черт знает сколько фунтов веса даже без учета брони, скорее всего ему это удастся. Тем более что его люди, — а я даже не знаю точно сколько их там, снаружи, — вряд ли будут просто стоять в стороне и смотреть.

Это безнадежно и бессмысленно. 

Так что я не стал спорить и, поднявшись на ноги, последовал за ним.

Мы вышли в коридор, и его солдаты окружили меня плотным кольцом. Четверо, все в доспехах и шлемах, и все вооружены до зубов. Забрала опущены, так что лиц не разглядеть. Завидев меня, они замолчали, и на пару секунд в коридоре повисла мертвая тишина. Потом цепь снова натянулась, и мы пошли. 

Мы прошли по коридору мимо запертых дверей, за которыми, по всей видимости, томились и другие узники. Мелькнула мимолетная мысль, что за одной из этих дверей вполне может находится и Дейрдре, и я качнул головой, пытаясь ее прогнать. Хотелось верить, что мое вмешательство не было напрасным, и Дейрдре удалось уйти от погони. Если она на свободе и смогла связаться хоть с кем-то из семьи, то и я тут надолго не задержусь. Любой из наших родственников сможет взять мою карту... 

И моя задача сейчас — это просто продержаться до этого момента. 

О том, что Дейрдре могла тоже попасть в плен или даже погибнуть, я старался не думать.   
Но даже если это и так, рано или поздно меня начнут искать. 

Ллевелла, если она, конечно, жива. Она сама или ее люди наверняка видели, как нас с Дейрдре снесло течением, а даже если и нет, они не могли не заметить наше исчезновение когда бой был окончен. 

Эрик. Я обещал ему, что вернусь через несколько дней. Если мое отсутствие затянется, он наверняка заинтересуется где меня носит. 

Кейн. Он тоже знает, что я в Ребме, и что я интересовался тем старым Торговым Путем. Даже если Ллевелла ничего ему не сообщит, он вполне может догадаться, что я воспользовался его картой и отправился на поиски ближайшего маяка.

Джерард. Он сейчас далеко от Амбера и не в курсе моих дел, да и не так уж часто мы последнее время общаемся, но может же мне хоть раз в жизни просто чуть-чуть повезти? 

Коридор закончился лестницей, и мы пошли наверх. Ступени были старыми и неровными, казалось, камень из которого они были вытесаны, крошился прямо под ногами. А может быть, эту лестницу никогда толком не убирали, и я, по-прежнему босиком, просто-напросто ступал по застарелой, скопившейся за долгие годы грязи, что намертво въелась в холодные камни. 

Мы поднялись, наверное, на несколько этажей, потом вышли в какой-то коридор, такой же темный и неосвещенный как и предыдущий. Судя по всему, мы по-прежнему находились где-то под землей, и единственным источником света были факелы в руках моих конвоиров.   
На развилке мы свернули, потом еще раз. Я машинально пытался запомнить дорогу, по которой мы шли, но без особого успеха. Это был самый что ни на есть настоящий подземный лабиринт — извилистые коридоры петляли и пересекались в самых неожиданных местах, а многочисленные развилки казались совершенно одинаковыми. Взгляду не за что было зацепиться, так что я довольно быстро сбился и утратил всяческое представление о направление. 

А потом коридор наконец закончился, и мы оказались в довольно большой темной комнате с низким потолком. Вдоль стен были расставлены несколько стендов, на которых было выставлено всевозможное оружие — пики, копья, мечи, секиры, щиты. Занятная коллекция.   
Я вопросительно посмотрел на своего тюремщика, ожидая объяснений. Остальные его люди расположились у одной из стен чуть поодаль и застыли безмолвными изваяниями, но я буквально чувствовал как их взгляды жгут спину. 

— Выбирай, — лаконично сказал он, кивком указав на ближайший стенд. 

Я не двинулся с места.

— Что именно выбирать? — уточнил я. — Зачем?

Он вздохнул, невнятно выругался.

— Оружие себе по руке, разумеется! Герцог милостив и справедлив, вместо того чтобы казнить тебя сразу он решил дать тебе шанс. Ты выйдешь на арену и сразишься с тем, кого он выберет. Если сумеешь победить — то, возможно, он тебя помилует.

— Как это мило с его стороны, — фыркнул я. — А что будет если я проиграю?

— То умрешь.

Да, можно подумать, я всерьез ожидал услышать другой ответ.

Верить слову неведомого герцога, невесть почему решившего, что он вправе решать мою участь, конечно, нельзя. Даже если я одержу верх над его ставленником, то что помешает ему потом выбрать другого? Не знаю кто там что говорит о его, якобы, милости и справедливости, но всерьез рассчитывать на них было бы по меньшей мере наивно.   
Этот их герцог просто решил поразвлечься за мой счет. Видать привычка у него такая. Или просто у них тут так принято. 

Что ж, я устрою ему незабываемое развлечение. Век не забудет. В ночных кошмарах еще долго будет видеть.

— А цепи ты с меня снимешь или предполагается, что я должен сражаться со связанными руками?

Он фыркнул, но, немного повозившись с замками, наручники все-таки разомкнул. 

И на том спасибо.

Я машинально потер запястья, пошевелил пальцами, разгоняя кровь. Оковы были затянуты довольно туго, так что руки успели занеметь, но теперь чувствительность быстро восстанавливалась. Меч в руках я уж как-нибудь удержу. 

Я прошелся вдоль стендов, внимательно разглядывая предложенный арсенал. Все это можно было описать одним словом — рухлядь. Судя по всему, никто не заботился содержать все это барахло в приличном состоянии. Клинки мечей были покрыты зазубринами, а местами и пятнами ржавчины, острия алебард и копий были тупыми, а их древки были сделаны из старого рассохшегося дерева. Покрутив одно из копий в руках и с трудом подавив желание всадить его в щель на стыке шлема и плечевой пластины доспеха моего тюремщика, я без особых усилий сломал древко о колено и швырнул обломки на пол.

— Это не оружие, это просто хлам, и место ему не в арсенале, а на свалке, — бросил я в сердцах. 

Мой конвоир даже голову не повернул. Он, кажется, даже не подозревал, как близок был к смерти. А ведь если бы копье было чуть поприличнее, и я бы не опасался, что оно развалится прямо у меня в руках, я бы пробил ему и доспех, и яремную вену, и посмотрел, что течет в его жилах — кровь или такое же жидкое пламя, как у его приятеля, которого я убил в той дурацкой почти самоубийственной стычке, когда попытался задержать отряд преследовавший Дейрдре. 

Такое же жидкое пламя, как у тварей, приходящей по Черной Дороге, внезапно сообразил я. 

— Выбирай из того что есть, — повторил он. — Или ты предпочитаешь сражаться голыми руками?

— Я предпочитаю, чтоб ты провалился вот прямо на этом месте вместе со своим герцогом и его идиотскими затеями, — отозвался я, настолько ошарашенный внезапным открытием, что забыл об осторожности. Хотя, собственно, почему меня это так удивляет? Последние два года вся та мерзость, что творится в окрестностях Амбера, так или иначе связана с Черной Дорогой. И не только в Амбере. Во всем Золотом Круге происходит нечто похожее. И, как оказалось, и в Ребме. 

Мой конвоир никак не отреагировал на мои слова. Я бросил на него быстрый взгляд, убеждаясь, что моя непочтительность сойдет мне с рук, и, вздохнув, пошел искать хоть что-то более-менее приличное. В конце-концов я выбрал не слишком тупой меч и пояс с ножнами, кинжал, который как влитой лег в ножны на предплечье, копье и щит. Поскольку я понятия не имел, с чем именно мне предстоит иметь дело, то не очень-то представлял что именно стоит выбирать. Если бы знал наперед — то, пожалуй, взял бы еще несколько копий. Пусть даже, судя по их виду, вряд ли хоть одно из них переживет больше одного броска. 

Увидев, что именно я в конечном итоге взял, конвоир лишь хмыкнул. Комментировать мой выбор он не стал.

— Если ты готов, то пойдем, — вместо этого сказал он.

Я не был готов, но едва ли это было кому-то интересно. 

Так что я пошел за ним. Он провел меня по очередному коридору и привел в большую совершенно пустую темную комнату с голыми стенами.

— Жди здесь, — сказал он, и дверь захлопнулась за моей спиной. 

Я снова остался один, в темноте. 

Ждать долго не пришлось. Несколько минут спустя раздался душераздирающий скрип и противоположная стена начала медленно отъезжать в сторону, впуская внутрь помещения яркий дневной свет и шум, отдаленно напоминающий рокот прибоя, только низкий, угрожающий и явно не сулящий мне лично ничего хорошего. 

Сколько же их там собралось, целая толпа?

Узнать ответ на этот вопрос можно было только одним способом, и именно это я и собирался сделать. Если я не выйду сам, то снова явится мой тюремщик или кто-нибудь из его приятелей, и меня вытащат туда силой. Ну уж нет. Такого удовольствия я им не доставлю.   
Я выпрямил спину и, покрепче перехватив жалкое копье и щит, шагнул вперед. Солнечный свет ударил в лицо, на миг ослепив, и я невольно замер, прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь яркое золотое сияние и плывущие перед глазами круги. 

Несколько ударов сердца, и мир вокруг начал обретать четкость. 

Белый песок под ногами. Серые каменные стены в полтора моих роста в высоту, местами покрытые трещинами, копотью и подозрительными пятнами, огораживали большую круглую площадь. А над стенами ступенями поднимались вверх зрительские ряды, заполненные диковинными существами, в которых не было ничего человеческого. Оскаленные пасти, рога, хоботы, явно лишние пары конечностей, крылья, хвосты... Голова шла кругом от этого калейдоскопа уродливых рыл, а от того оглушительного гама, что они подняли завидев меня, закладывало уши — они топали, рычали, кричали, стучали, всеми возможными способами выражая свое осуждение, и я едва сдержал малодушное желание сбежать куда подальше.

Останавливало лишь то, что бежать мне было некуда. Дверь, через которую я вышел на арену уже вернулась на прежнее место, и за моей спиной теперь была лишь неровная серая стена. Так что я не двигался с места и лишь напряженно поглядывал по сторонам, ожидая появления пока еще неизвестного противника. 

И дождался. Прошло около минуты, и огромные ворота на противоположной стороне площади начали медленно разъезжаться в стороны, открывая взгляду темный провал. Разглядеть, что скрывалось там, в темноте, никак не удавалось, но шум на трибунах стих словно по мановению волшебной палочки, и даже с такого расстояния я отчетливо различил постепенно нарастающий пронзительный скрежет, словно кто-то водил металлом по стеклу. И этот скрежет шел не от механизма, открывающего ворота — гигантские створки были уже полностью распахнуты. Он шел изнутри. Источник этих звуков был где-то там, во тьме, и что-то мне подсказывало, что очень скоро я узнаю, кто или что их издает. 

А потом в темноте наметилось какое-то движение, и вдруг... Я даже не знаю как описать то существо, что выскочило на середину площади. Огромное, размером с мантикору, оно двигалось с такой скоростью и ловкостью, которые сложно было заподозрить в такой туше. Панцирь, покрывающий его спину сверкал на солнце словно отполированная сталь, не меньше дюжины членистых лап были увенчаны огромными когтями, оставлявшими на песке глубокие борозды, хвост, отдаленно напоминавший хвост скорпиона был увенчан жалом и угрожающе раскачивался над маленькой головой. От существа отвратительно пахло, и эта вонь была настолько сильна, что глаза тут же начали слезиться. Не удивлюсь если окажется, что эта тварь еще и ядовита!

Существо повело головой из стороны в сторону, потом заметило меня. И с быстротой молнии прыгнуло мне навстречу. Я отскочил в сторону и попытался достать ее копьем, целясь под панцирь, в мягкое незащищенное брюхо. И попал. Тварь дико взвыла, взмахнула лапами, и хлипкое копье с треском переломилось посередине. В моей руке остался лишь жалкий обломок дерева. 

Я ругнулся и швырнул бесполезную деревяшку в голову твари, и только и успел, что пригнуться и выставить перед собой щит когда ее хвост и ближайшая пара конечностей свистнули в воздухе в опасной близости от моей головы. 

Это было все равно что пытаться остановить лавину. Щит разлетелся в щепки, меня отшвырнуло назад, так что я со всего размаху вписался спиной в стену. А чудище наклонило башку и ринулось на меня. И, клянусь, именно в этот момент я почувствовал как по спине пробежал холодок, а перед глазами все замерцало. Кто-то позвал меня по имени... 

Проклятье, не сейчас! Эта тварь же меня сожрет!

Я качнул головой, обрывая так и не успевший толком установиться контакт, и метнулся в сторону. Тварь не успела затормозить и вписалась в стену, тут же отскочила назад, потрясла башкой, снова повернулась ко мне. Но я уже успел вытащить меч из ножен и ринулся в атаку. Острые когти просвистели где-то совсем рядом, не задев меня лишь чудом, я проскочил мимо смертоносных лап и ударил снизу вверх, под пластины панциря, туда где по моим представлениям должно было быть сердце этой твари. Я всадил клинок довольно глубоко ей в бок и... И черта с два! Тварь дико взвыла, какая-то отвратительно пахнущая едкая жидкость хлынула мне прямо на руки, но и только. Тварь и не думала подыхать.   
Удар ее хвоста был настолько молниеносен, что я не успел ни отскочить, ни уклониться. Меня отбросило в сторону, протащило по песку под ликующие вопли с трибун. Мой меч так и остался в груди твари, я даже не успел его выдернуть. Да и много от него было толку... 

Тварь наклонила башку и двинулась в мою сторону. Я попытался встать, но колени подкашивались. Тварь стремительно приближалась... Боги, ну не может же она быть бессмертной! У каждого живого существа есть уязвимое место...

Осененный внезапной мыслью, я мысленно наметил воображаемые линии на голове твари, а потом выхватил из ножен кинжал и метнул его, целясь на дюйм выше той точки, где линии должны были пересечься. 

Бросок оказался точен. Лезвие кинжала вошло в лоб твари по самую рукоять. На мгновение мне показалось, что я просчитался, и никакого эффекта это не произвело. Тварь по инерции промчалась еще несколько шагов и... И рухнула на землю, обдав меня волной песка. Ее лапы и хвост несколько раз конвульсивно дернулись, и тварь замерла. Она была мертва. Окончательно и бесповоротно. 

В кажущейся нереальной тишине я медленно поднялся на ноги, подошел к поверженному чудовищу. Глаза твари были закрыты мутной пленкой, из приоткрытого рта лилась желчь и пена. Рукоять меча, который я всадил ей в бок, была совсем рядом. Подчиняясь внезапному порыву я сжал рукоять, потянул меч на себя, выдергивая клинок из раны. Потом поднял голову, обвел взглядом трибуны. 

Существа, заполнявшие трибуны, хранили молчание и, кажется, даже не дышали. Пару секунд я просто смотрел на них... А потом откуда-то из-за спины раздались тихие жидкие аплодисменты. Я машинально оглянулся. Звук шел из небольшой ложи, украшенной красно-зеленым знаменем со стилизованным изображением дракона. Под знаменем стоял высокий мужчина в кольчуге, бледный, с темно-рыжими волосами и резкими чертами почти человеческого лица. Он улыбался и хлопал в ладоши. 

А рядом с ним стояла черноволосая девушка в черном и серебре и смотрела на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Дейрдре. 

А я, дурак, еще о ней и беспокоился...

Я горько улыбнулся и отсалютовал ей испачканным кровью твари клинком.

Если ты и впрямь так хотела моей смерти, сестренка, то не надо было приходить мне на помощь там, в глубине. Ты могла просто позволить мне упокоиться с миром на дне морском. 

Никто бы тебя за это не осудил.


	4. Chapter 4

День клонился к вечеру, и алый свет заходящего солнца струился в распахнутые окна, не столько разгоняя царящий в комнате полумрак, сколько придавая зловещий оттенок происходящему. Хотя на самом деле ничего особенного не происходило. Мы просто сидели за столом и молча разглядывали друг друга. Внимательно так, изучающе. Как дуэлянты перед схваткой.

Разумеется, о настоящем поединке с владельцем этого замка я мог лишь мечтать. Оружие у меня забрали как только я покинул арену. Спасибо хоть дали возможность привести себя в порядок и даже расщедрились на нормальную одежду и обувь — хоть и явно с чужого плеча, но по крайней мере все чистое и сухое. Не знаю, что за дрянь текла в жилах той твари, которую я убил, но гидрокостюм был безнадежно испорчен. Прорезиненная ткань буквально расползалась там, где на нее попали брызги крови и яда убитого чудовища, так что оставалось только радоваться, что во время схватки эта пакость не попала мне в глаза. 

Других поводов для радости у меня пока не было. Во-первых, я понятия не имел, ни кто этот тип, ни что творится у него в голове, и мог только гадать, с чего это вдруг он решил сменить гнев на милость, и как долго продержится это его настроение. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что особо обольщаться не стоит. Я по-прежнему его пленник. И то, что мы сейчас сидим друг против друга в его покоях, а не в камере пыток, на самом деле ничего не значит. В коридоре полно стражи. Достаточно одного его слова, и все может измениться. 

За спиной скрипнула дверь, затем раздался шелест чужих шагов, и я невольно обернулся на звук. Это оказались слуги — обычные люди в одинаковых ливреях в уже знакомых красно-зеленых тонах с тяжелыми подносами уставленными тарелками со всяческой снедью в руках. Не говоря ни слова, они накрыли стол, зажгли свечи, разлили вино по бокалам и ушли, прикрыв за собой дверь. Мой визави проводил их тяжелым взглядом, потом поднял свой бокал, повертел в руках. Перевел взгляд на меня, неприятно улыбнулся.

— За вашу победу, принц, — сказал он, поднимая бокал. — Признаюсь, это было весьма впечатляюще. 

И демонстративно сделал внушительный глоток.

Я осторожно пригубил свой бокал. Вино оказалось терпким и довольно крепким. Оно пахло медом и какими-то травами, и оставляло после себя непривычное сладковатое послевкусие.   
Неплохо, но пить это я не рискну. Мне нужна сейчас холодная голова, этот разговор легким не будет. Черт его знает, что за игру затеял этот тип, но ставкой в ней явно будет моя голова. 

— Ничего особенного, — как мог небрежно отозвался я. — Мне доставляет истинное удовольствие убивать всяких тварей. 

Что, проглотишь?

Проглотил и даже глазом не моргнул. Неужели принял за чистую монету? 

Ладно, посмотрим... 

— Да, я слышал, — протянул он. — О вас говорят всякое, Джулиан. Мне всегда было любопытно, что из всех этих слухов правда, а что нет.

Даже знать не хочу, что именно он мог слышать и от кого.

— Боюсь, что не могу сказать того же о вас... герцог, ведь так? Уж простите мне мое невежество, но так уж вышло, что нас не представили друг другу.

— Я — Ларсус, глава Дома Хендрейк, — сказал он и смерил меня выжидающим взглядом, явно рассчитывая увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию на свое имя. 

Пришлось его разочаровать. Даже притворяться не понадобилось, ни его имя, ни его титул мне ничего не говорили. 

— Никогда о вас не слышал.

— Неудивительно. Амбер слишком долгое время был изолирован от Истинного Мира. Но, к счастью, теперь все изменилось.

К счастью? Вот уж не сказал бы. Чем бы там ни был этот самый "Истинный Мир" в его представлении, до сих пор мы очень даже неплохо обходились без него. 

— Я всю жизнь наивно полагал, что Амбер и есть Истинный Мир. 

Ларсус покачал головой.

— Истинен только Хаос, давший жизнь всем нам, — сказал он снисходительно, словно учитель объясняющий нерадивому ученику что дважды два будет четыре, а никак не три и не пять. — А Амбер... Амбер будет разрушен. Теперь это всего лишь вопрос времени. 

Вот как? Даже не "должен быть", а "будет"? 

Черта с два!

— Ваша уверенность производит впечатление, герцог, но не могу сказать, что я ее разделяю. Это далеко не первый военный конфликт в Амбере, врагов, желающих его завоевать или уничтожить, всегда хватало. И где они все? Их кости давно истлели, их имена забыты, а Амбер по-прежнему стоит на вершине Колвира и будет стоять вечно. 

Со мной или без меня. 

Улыбка Ларсуса стала еще шире и неприятнее.

— На этот раз все будет совсем иначе, принц. Впрочем, чего это я... Извините, я не слишком гостеприимный хозяин, последнее время мне нечасто выдается принимать гостей. Ешьте. Слово Хендрейка, вам нечего опасаться. Еда не отравлена.

Я не стал отказываться. На самом деле я был чертовски голоден. Последний раз я что-то ел еще в Ребме, в компании Ллевеллы, незадолго до того как мы отправились в путь. Хотел бы я знать как там она, и чем закончилась та злосчастная схватка с собаками. Судя по тому, что Ллевелла до сих пор так и не попыталась со мной связаться — ничем хорошим. Или это ее зов я почувствовал тогда, на арене? Я не был уверен. Но даже если это и была Ллевелла, с тех пор прошло уже несколько часов. Она вполне могла бы попытаться еще раз выйти на связь.

А отравы я не опасался. Это было бы слишком мелочно. Да и к чему такие сложности, если этот тип и впрямь хотел бы меня убить, то возможностей у него и без того хватало. Он мог еще на арене спустить на меня еще чудовище-другое из казематов своего замка, вряд ли убитая тварь была у него единственной. Или же он мог просто-напросто отдать приказ своим людям, и я ничего не смог бы сделать.

Но нет. Вместо этого он играет в радушного хозяина, словно это не по его приказу на меня натравили ту тварь на арене. Интересно, скольких несчастных ей удалось сожрать до нашей встречи?

Не уверен, что и впрямь хочу это знать. 

Я качнул головой, прогоняя эти мысли. И заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем. Багряный закат за окном, потрескивание огня в камине, мягкое мерцание свечей, расставленных по всем поверхностям. Хорошая еда, терпкое вино, могущественный враг... Прямо почти как дома, в родном Амбере. 

Вот только вежливое обращение в устах Ларсуса отдавало насмешкой, а столовые приборы были сделаны из мягкой тупой меди, которая разве что не гнулась под пальцами, так что нечего было и думать о том, чтобы попытаться использовать их как оружие. А жаль. Было бы здорово взять этот нож и всадить кое-кому в горло по самую рукоять... 

Эх, мечты-мечты. 

Немного утолив голод, я отставил в сторону вилку и нож, отодвинул тарелку. Посмотрел на Ларсуса. Вопреки своим заверениям, он сам к еде практически не прикасался, лишь потягивал вино, наблюдая как я ем. Взгляд у него был задумчивый, изучающий.

Дорого бы я дал за возможность заглянуть в его мысли. 

Некоторое время мы просто смотрели друг на друга... 

Я не выдержал первым. 

— К чему все это? — напрямик спросил я. — Что вам от меня нужно? 

— Ничего, — улыбнулся он. — Все, что мне нужно, у меня и так уже есть. Мне просто было любопытно, вот и все. Я хотел посмотреть на вас вблизи прежде, чем приму решение.

— Какое решение?

— За последние пару часов не меньше полудюжины моих подданных обратились ко мне за разрешением вызвать вас на поединок. Среди них — мой собственный сын. Я пока думаю, что им ответить. 

Да, занятные у них здесь порядки...

— Если у вас есть лишний сын-другой, то почему бы и нет? 

Ларсус пожал плечами и пропустил угрозу мимо ушей. 

— У меня четверо сыновей и дочь, и все они отличные воины, — сказал он. — Как и все члены моей семьи. 

И это должно произвести на меня впечатление? Извини, вынужден разочаровать. Не вижу особых поводов для гордости. 

— Тогда и впрямь одним больше, одним меньше...

Ларсус хмыкнул, но и только. 

А я внезапно осознал, что все это совершенно бессмысленно. Не важно, что я сейчас скажу или сделаю. Я могу сулить ему золотые горы, могу оскорблять его, могу умолять... Все это не имеет никакого значения. На самом деле он уже все решил, и я ничего не могу изменить. Я не могу предложить ему ничего, что могло бы его заинтересовать. У него и так есть то, что ему нужно. 

У него есть Дейрдре. Не знаю, что их связывает и связывает ли вообще, не знаю что за чертовщина между ними происходит, но наверняка я знаю одно — Дейрдре его ключ к Амберу. 

А я ему не нужен. 

Он просто отправит меня снова на арену и заставит сражаться со своими людьми и чудовищами до тех пор, пока кому-нибудь из них не удастся меня прикончить. Так все и будет.

Так все и было. 

Последующие дни слились в показавшуюся бесконечной череду сражений. Я очень быстро утратил счет поединкам, в которых был вынужден принимать участие. Чудовищ вроде той, первой твари, больше не было. Теперь моими противниками были люди, ну или почти люди — на мелочи вроде не совсем человеческих черт, когтей и лишних конечностей я очень быстро перестал обращать внимание. Как-то не до того было. Меня больше интересовало то, как мои противники были вооружены и как вели себя в бою, чем то, как они выглядели. 

Занятно, но все они свято блюли какой-то не совсем понятный мне церемониал, словно происходящее было своего рода турниром, правила которого были неизвестны только мне. Но они очень старались играть честно. Ну, насколько это было вообще возможно. Ларсус никогда не выставлял против меня больше одного противника за раз. Да и оружие было хоть и временами непривычным, но при этом всегда точно таким же, как и у моих врагов. Такого откровенного хлама, как в первый раз, мне больше не предлагали. Вот только и возможности выбирать оружие у меня больше не было. 

Я вообще больше ничего не мог выбирать. Меня держали в крохотной камере в подземелье, в темноте, выводя на свет только для очередного поединка. Ларсус меня больше не звал, я видел его только издалека на трибунах. И рядом с ним всегда маячила неизменная черная тень — Дейрдре. И каждый раз, при взгляде на них, в душе закипала бессильная ярость. Я ненавидел их обоих. Ларсуса, за то, что он так небрежно и мимоходом решил мою участь, отправив умирать на арене. Дейрдре, за то, что она так легко отреклась от меня. Хотя удивляться этому, пожалуй, не стоило. Мы с ней никогда не ладили. И у нее и впрямь был повод на меня злиться — последнюю нашу стычку я забуду нескоро. Ллевелла тогда заставила нас заключить перемирие, но это перемирие было действительно лишь в водах Ребмы. Дейрдре сказала мне это прямо в лицо, и теперь мне даже не в чем ее упрекнуть — свое слово она сдержала. 

Я сам свалял дурака и подставился, пытаясь ее защитить.

Осознавать это было горько, и я старательно гнал эти мысли прочь. 

За все это время никто из семьи даже не попытался со мной связаться. Ни Ллевелла, ни Эрик, ни Кейн. Никто меня не искал. Мимолетная попытка контакта во время первого боя с той тварью так и осталась единственной. Да и была ли она, эта попытка, на самом деле? Может быть, мне тогда просто почудилось, может быть я просто принял желаемое за действительное? Я не был уверен. Теперь уже я ни в чем не был уверен. 

Единственное, что я знал наверняка — я должен побеждать. Первый же проигранный поединок станет для меня последним. И я побеждал. В отличие от моих противников я не собирался играть в благородство. Я использовал все грязные трюки, которые только знал, не гнушаясь при случае ни бросить песок в лицо противнику, ни ударить в спину если выдавалась такая возможность. Может быть для них происходящее и было развлечением, но не для меня. Для меня каждый поединок был схваткой не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

И я выигрывал, пусть временами грязно и подло, нарушая все мыслимые правила чести, но все же выигрывал. Иногда мне удавалось убить поверженного противника. Иногда стража вмешивалась прежде, чем я успевал нанести смертельный удар. Ни тот, ни другой исход, похоже, никого всерьез не беспокоил. Поток желающих сразиться со мной не иссякал. А Ларсусу, похоже, было плевать, что я убиваю и калечу его людей. Иногда я задумывался, а разрешил ли он своему сыну выйти против меня. Может быть, он был одним из тех, кого я уже убил? Вряд ли. Ларсус говорил о своих детях с плохо скрытой гордостью. Это только в нашей безумной семье принято предавать и убивать друг друга...

Не знаю, как долго это все продолжалось. Время очень быстро утратило свой смысл. Я жил от поединка к поединку. И с каждой новой схваткой все отчетливее осознавал — это не может длиться вечно. Рано или поздно удача отвернется от меня, и тогда все закончится.   
Это было неизбежно, и однажды это все-таки произошло. В том поединке не было ничего особо примечательного, так же как и в моем тогдашнем противнике. Мечом он орудовал мастерски, да, но я знавал фехтовальщиков и получше. Дело было вовсе не в его мастерстве...

Наверное, я просто устал. От постоянного напряжения, от безнадежности и отчаяния, от собственного бессилия и неспособности переломить ситуацию, от ожидания неминуемого конца. И я совершил ошибку. Я отвлекся всего лишь на долю секунды, но этого оказалось достаточно. Лезвие чужого меча пробило мою защиту, и я не успел ни парировать удар, ни уклониться. Бок обожгло болью, хлынула кровь. Я машинально прижал ладонь к ране и одновременно попытался достать противника контратакой. Безуспешно. Он успел защититься и следующим ударом выбил оружие из моей руки. Я отшатнулся и, внезапно потеряв равновесие, рухнул на колени. Чужой клинок метнулся к горлу и замер, едва касаясь шеи. Смертельный удар был лишь обозначен, а не нанесен. 

Повисла мертвая тишина, и время замерло, застыло, потеряло свой смысл. Все вокруг казалось болезненно четким и резким. Яркий солнечный свет, блики, играющие на лезвии моего меча, отброшенного в сторону, — он был слишком далеко, чтобы я мог до него дотянуться. 

Алая кровь на белом песке, моя собственная. 

Крови было слишком много. 

А мой противник почему-то все медлил и медлил. Усилием воли я заставил себя вскинуть голову и посмотреть ему в лицо. 

Он не смотрел на меня. Он смотрел куда-то поверх моей головы, и проследив за его взглядом, я понял и на кого он смотрит, и чего ждет. Ларсус Хендрейк молча смотрел на нас, и на его лице отчетливо читалась скука и какая-то отвлеченная досада, словно его отвлекли от важного дела ради ерунды, не стоившей и толики его внимания. 

Но вот он отрицательно качнул головой, и мой противник медленно опустил оружие, потом протянул мне руку. Я проигнорировал его жест и попытался встать сам. Вот только в глазах потемнело, и я потерял сознание. 

О том, что происходило дальше, я могу только догадываться. Смутно помню, как периодически выныривал из спасительного беспамятства, и боль раскаленными зубьями вгрызалась в тело, а горячий тяжелый воздух плотным комком вставал в горле, не давая дышать, и я задыхался, будучи не в силах даже кричать. Какие-то люди мелькали вокруг, их лица смазывались в мутные пятна, а голоса сливались в неразборчивый гул, эхом отдающийся в голове. А потом они ушли, и боль начала утихать, постепенно становясь переносимой. Дышать стало легче, страх ушел, растаял в окружавшей меня темноте, и я провалился в глубокий сон.

Меня разбудило прикосновение холодных пальцев и тихий голос, позвавший меня по имени. Я с трудом разлепил глаза. Я лежал на спине на узкой кровати. Было темно. Дейрдре стояла совсем рядом, и крохотный огонек, пляшущий на фитиле свечи, которую она держала в руке, освещал ее лицо. По стене за ее спиной метались тени, большая же часть комнаты тонула во мраке.

Некоторое время мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Я не знал, что и сказать, да и не был уверен, что смогу произнести хоть слово. Во рту пересохло, а горло словно сжало невидимой рукой... 

Лицо Дейрдре казалось восковой маской, безжизненной и начисто лишенной эмоций, и было так странно и непривычно видеть ее такой.

— Пить хочешь? — спросила она. И, не дожидаясь ответа, поставила свечу на прикроватный столик, отошла. Раздался тихий плеск, потом она вернулась, протянула мне чашу. Я не стал отказываться, только рука чуть дрогнула когда наши пальцы случайно соприкоснулись.

Я сделал несколько глотков, и только несколько секунд спустя запоздало осознал, что это не вода. У жидкости, которую я пил, был неприятный привкус и странный запах. 

— Что это? — спросил я, и не узнал собственный голос. Хриплый и надтреснутый, он казался чужим. 

— Цианистый калий, — безмятежно отозвалась Дейрдре. — Пей. 

Я поперхнулся. 

— Ты спятила? Мало того, что меня едва не убили, так еще и ты...

Уголки ее губ едва заметно дрогнули, и лицо Дейрдре перестало походить на маску. Ледяная отстраненность исчезла.

— О, вот теперь я вижу, что с тобой все в порядке, — сказала она.

— Со мной не все в порядке! — возмутился я. — Если ты не заметила, меня проткнули чуть ли не насквозь!

— Я заметила. Ты потерял много крови, Джулиан, лекарям пришлось изрядно потрудиться чтобы не дать тебе умереть.

— Не то чтобы я жаловался, но все же — с чего это такая забота? Мне казалось, что твой приятель все это время именно этого и добивался. 

Дейрдре вздохнула, покачала головой.

— Болван ты все-таки, — почти ласково сказала она. — Во-первых, Ларсус мне не приятель. Во-вторых, если бы он и впрямь хотел тебя убить, то давно бы уже сделал это вместо того чтобы затевать весь этот цирк.

— Тогда чего же он хочет на самом деле?

— Того же, что и его друзья, приходящие по Черной Дороге. Амбер должен быть разрушен, ты же слышал.

Ну да, слышал, и не раз. Амбер должен быть разрушен, — так говорили те твари, которых мы убивали в Арденнах, на подступах к Истинному Миру, по крайней мере те из них, что были в состоянии говорить. Амбер будет разрушен, — так заявил Ларсус в нашем тогдашнем разговоре, ведь у него якобы есть то, что ему нужно. И я поверил ему, не мог не поверить после того, как увидел рядом с ним Дейрдре. Вот только какого же тогда черта он до сих пор сидит в этой Тени и развлекается, наблюдая как я убиваю его людей? Чего он на самом деле ждет?

Никаких предположений на этот счет у меня не было. Единственное, во что я по настоящему верил, хотел верить — что бы он там ни затевал, ничего у него не выйдет. Ни у него, ни у его соратников. 

Амбер выстоит, со мной или без меня. 

— Не дождутся! — как мог уверенно отозвался я.

Дейрдре снова вздохнула.

— Хотелось бы и мне верить в это... — задумчиво проговорила она. — Последние месяцы положение все ухудшается и ухудшается, даже в Ребме это было заметно. Ларсус что-то затевает, и я хочу знать, что именно. Мне нужно еще немного времени. А тебе нужно время, чтобы восстановить силы. Джулиан, я знаю, прежде мы никогда не ладили, но, если ты не против, давай оставим это до лучших времен. Просто поверь мне на слово. Пей, это всего лишь снотворное, вреда от него не будет. Ты просто проспишь еще сутки или около того. 

Я с сомнением посмотрел на жидкость в чаше, потом перевел взгляд на Дейрдре. Я почти ей верил. Или, быть может, я просто очень хотел ей верить...

Я качнул головой, прогоняя сомнения, и одним глотком осушил чашу до дна. 

Будь что будет. В конце-концов, терять мне уже нечего.

Дейрдре улыбнулась, потом осторожно вынула чашу из моих рук.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказала она. 

Я уже проваливался в сон когда она, наклонившись ко мне, легко коснулась губами моего лба и едва слышно прошептала:   
— Мы выберемся отсюда, слышишь? Что бы ни происходило помни, ты не один.

Я очень хотел в это поверить, но это было слишком невероятно чтобы быть правдой. Скорее всего, мне это просто приснилось.

Когда я открыл глаза в следующий раз, то обнаружил что темнота рассеялась. В комнате царил мягкий сероватый полумрак. Небольшое окно было чуть приоткрыто, и свежий воздух струился внутрь вместе с тусклыми сумерками — не то раннее утро, не то вечер, не разберешь. Обстановка в комнате была довольно скудной — небольшой прикроватный столик, полки на стенах, заваленные какими-то склянками, пучками высохших трав, свитками и тому подобным барахлом, большой стол у дальней стены, пара стульев возле него. 

Кровать, на которой я лежал, была узкой и жесткой. Одеяло валялось на полу; судя по всему, я сам сбросил его во сне. Тугая повязка перетягивала ребра и живот. Я осторожно приподнял подол рубашки. Бинты были чистые, похоже, их сменили не так уж давно. 

Крепко же я спал.

Дейрдре говорила, что я просплю около суток, и, похоже, так оно и произошло.   
И все это время регенерация шла полным ходом. Значит, пора. Я должен выяснить пределы своих возможностей. 

Я сделал глубокий вдох и попытался сесть. В глазах потемнело от боли, и я машинально прижал ладонь к правому боку. Задержал дыхание, зажмурился, пытаясь одновременно и справиться с головокружением, и унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Некоторое время спустя мне это удалось.

Да, судя по всему, вставать мне еще рано. Если я попытаюсь сейчас подняться на ноги, то скорее всего рухну на пол и уже не смогу забраться обратно в постель. Лучше пока даже не пытаться. Может быть, чуть позже.

Я немного посидел, потом снова откинулся на подушки и попытался расслабиться. Получалось плохо. От недавних усилий все тело сотрясала дрожь, а по спине тек холодный пот. От слабости меня мутило, стены комнаты кружились перед глазами. 

Давно мне так не доставалось... 

Кажется, я снова задремал. Из поверхностного неглубокого сна меня выдернул скрип открывающейся двери и звук чьих-то шагов. 

Это оказался пожилой мужчина, по всей видимости врач. Заметив, что я пришел в себя, он подошел, пощупал мой лоб, проверил повязки, потом принес мне воды. Последнее было весьма кстати, пить хотелось неимоверно.

— Я распоряжусь чтобы вам принесли что-нибудь поесть, — сказал он и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Щелкнул замок. Как и следовало ожидать, даже в таком состоянии меня держали взаперти. 

Интересно, как Дейрдре прошлой ночью ухитрилась войти? Может быть, тогда дверь была не заперта? Или у нее был ключ? 

Или этот ее визит мне только приснился?

Я не знал, что и думать.

Еду мне и впрямь вскоре принесли — какое-то безвкусное варево, что-то вроде похлебки в которой плавали кусочки овощей и разваренного мяса, и ломоть хлеба. Аппетита не было, напротив, меня мутило от одного только взгляда на еду, но я заставил себя съесть все до последней крошки. 

Я должен восстановить силы, и как можно скорее. Внутренний голос мрачно подсказывал, что возможности долго отлеживаться у меня не будет. 

Покончив с ужином, — к тому времени за окном окончательно стемнело, и теперь комнату освещал лишь неровный свет свечи, которую принес слуга вместе с подносом, — я снова попытался подняться. На этот раз дело пошло на лад. Мне удалось сесть, а потом и встать. Пришлось, правда, ухватиться за спинку кровати чтобы не упасть, но ноги меня держали. Пока я переводил дыхание и набирался смелости чтобы попытаться сделать хоть шаг, дверь снова распахнулась. 

Ларсус Хендрейк на мгновение замер на пороге, смерил меня оценивающим взглядом. Я мысленно ругнулся. Принес же черт, и так невовремя... 

— Вижу, вам уже лучше, принц, — заявил он, заходя внутрь, затем придвинул один из стульев, развернул и уселся на него верхом. — Вы быстро восстанавливаетесь. 

Я осторожно, по-прежнему опираясь на спинку кровати, присел на край постели. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

— Это семейное, — ответил я, надеясь, что голос меня не подведет. 

Не подвел. Вот только руки мелко подрагивали от напряжения. Я сцепил пальцы, пытаясь подавить дрожь. 

Ларсус усмехнулся, но от комментариев воздержался. Вместо этого он прищурился, провел рукой над кроватью. Воздух сгустился, слабо замерцал под его пальцами, и я заметил, как его ладонь окутало слабое радужное мерцание словно при контакте через карту... Миг, и прямо на смятых простынях появился большой сверток, завернутый в плащ. Ларсус бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и жестом фокусника откинул ткань, демонстрируя содержимое свертка. 

По-правде говоря, я очень надеялся что больше никогда не увижу это барахло. На кровати лежало то, что уцелело от моего подводного снаряжения — ласты, компенсатор и баллон со сжатым воздухом. Я бросил все это на пляже, закопал в песок. А Ларсус, видимо, нашел.  
Несколько секунд я просто разглядывал свое снаряжение, гадая, зачем Ларсус притащил все это сюда, потом все же вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

— Мои люди нашли это недалеко от того места, где встретили вас, — сказал он после недолгой паузы. — Это все ваше, ведь так?

Отрицать очевидное не имело смысла, так что я ограничился коротким кивком. 

— Не хотите объяснить мне, что это такое, и как этим пользоваться?

По-правде говоря, я не хотел. Тон Ларсуса и его вопросы мне совсем не нравились, главным образом потому, что я не очень-то понимал к чему он клонит. Но не похоже, что у меня был выбор. 

— Это аппарат для подводного плавания, — немного поколебавшись, ответил я. Вряд ли Ларсус и впрямь не понимал, что у него в руках. — А пользоваться им нельзя, он неисправен.

Между прочим, так оно и было. Регулятор был поврежден в бою, когда на нас напали собаки. А судя по отметке на датчике давления, воздуха в баллоне осталось совсем немного. На еще одно погружение не хватило бы, даже будь регулятор исправен. 

— Значит вы пришли сюда через Ребму.

Это не было вопросом, и я не стал ничего отвечать. 

Хотел бы я знать что, черт побери, Дейрдре ему наговорила, если это оказалось для него новостью. Судя по всему, ей хватило ума спрятать собственное снаряжение получше, чем это сделал я. И придумать легенду поубедительней. Жаль, что она не сочла нужным посвятить меня в детали...

— Как вы это сделали? — спросил Ларсус после недолгой паузы. 

— Что именно? — уточнил я.

И тут он взорвался. Стул, на котором он сидел, полетел в сторону, а сам Ларсус моментально оказался на ногах и, одним шагом преодолев разделявшее нас расстояние, схватил меня за плечи, с силой оттолкнул назад, так что я ударился спиной об стену и невольно охнул от боли в раненном боку. 

Лицо Ларсуса вдруг оказалось совсем близко, и в нем больше не было ничего человеческого. Рыжеватая чешуя покрывала его лоб и щеки причудливыми узорами, на голове появились изогнутые витые рога, а когда он открыл рот, я заметил острые клыки.

— Хватит делать вид, что не понимаешь! — рявкнул он. — Я спрашиваю по-хорошему в последний раз! И если я не услышу сейчас внятного ответа, то мы продолжим этот разговор уже совсем в другом месте, и, клянусь, я заставлю тебя выложить все, что тебе известно, даже если для этого мне придется запытать тебя до смерти!

Несколько долгих, показавшихся целой вечностью, секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Я не шевелился и, кажется, даже не дышал, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить что сказать ему чтобы не разозлить еще больше. Придумать ничего толкового никак не удавалось, но молчать и дальше было опасно. 

— Я не могу ответить на вопрос, который не понимаю, — как мог спокойно сказал я, глядя ему в глаза. — И даже под пыткой не смогу сказать больше того, что знаю. Что именно вы хотите знать?

Некоторое время он сверлил меня взглядом, я тоже не отводил глаза. Но вот его хватка ослабла, а черты лица потекли, как плавящийся воск. Рога и клыки исчезли, чешуя побледнела, слилась с кожей. Несколько ударов сердца, и его лицо снова стало обычным, человеческим.

Он отпустил меня, выпрямился, скрестил руки на груди. Поднял свой стул и снова уселся на него.

— Правду, принц, — сказал он почти своим прежним голосом. — Я хочу знать, как вы сумели воспользоваться Черным Потоком и остаться в живых. А еще где вы все это взяли, — он взглядом указал на мое снаряжение, — и для чего оно было вам нужно. 

— Мне дала это снаряжение моя сестра Ллевелла, — ответил я на показавшийся мне более безопасным вопрос. Никакой пользы из этой информации Ларсус не почерпнет. А Ллевелла все равно далеко. — Я не знаю, в какой Тени она это нашла.

Ларсус нахмурился, но угрожать мне больше не стал. Вместо этого он продолжил допрос:  
— И с какой целью?

— Мы собирались поохотиться.

Его глаза слегка расширились, выдавая его недоумение.

— Поохотиться? — переспросил он. 

— Да. Она говорила, что последнее время в окрестностях Ребмы полно чудовищ, и позвала меня принять участие в охоте на них.

— И что же произошло?

— Несчастный случай. Одна из тварей повредила мое снаряжение, и я не смог ни выплыть, ни вернуться в Ребму. Меня затянуло течением на глубину, а потом вынесло в эту Тень и вышвырнуло недалеко от берега. 

— И Дейрдре тоже, так? Она была с вами с самого начала?

Ох, до чего же нехороший поворот... И не отвечать нельзя. Ларсус поймет, если я солгу. Он и так знает, что я пытался защитить Дейрдре от его людей. И он видел одежду, в которой она была — такой же гидрокостюм, что и у меня. Если у него есть хоть капля мозгов, то он уже и так все понял, а он далеко не глупец. Он просто проверяет меня этим вопросом. 

Извини, сестренка. 

— Да.

Ларсус поморщился, потер глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел на меня, взгляд у него был очень усталый.

— Хорошо. Только это все равно не объясняет, как вы сюда попали. То течение, которое вы упомянули, это и был Черный Поток?

Судя по тому, как он это сказал, он не очень-то мне верил, но все же решил выслушать до конца, по всей видимости рассудив, что исполнить свои угрозы всегда успеет.

— Не знаю. Что именно вы зовете Черным Потоком? — спросил я.

Ллевелла говорила, что нет никакой связи между нападениями собак и тварей, приходящих вместе с Черным Потоком, и по ее карте это было видно весьма отчетливо. Предположим, просто предположим, что так оно и есть. Все это время собаки приходили с этого острова через не до конца запечатанную тропинку сквозь Тень, ту, что осталась от Торгового Пути, когда-то связывавшего этот мир с Амбером. Кейн должен был уничтожить этот Путь много лет назад, но не довел дело до конца. Из-за взрыва маяка Путь ушел под воду. Долгие годы им пользовались только рыбы и прочие обитатели морских глубин. А потом его обнаружили бродящие по острову собаки, скорее всего совершенно случайно. 

Ларсус даже не подозревает о существовании этого Пути. Его беспокоит только то, что кто-то мог воспользоваться Черным Потоком чтобы сюда попасть. Почему?

Потому что Черный Поток — это его рук дело. Именно он все это время посылал в воды Ребмы всяческих чудовищ. И людей? Я не был уверен. Ллевелла ничего толком не говорила о Черном Потоке, кроме того, что он непостоянен и непредсказуем. И если верить ее карте — он всегда появлялся в пограничных районах, словно та же самая магия, что делала воды Ребмы пригодными для дыхания, защищала их от проникновения чужаков.

Вот почему Ларсус так заинтересовался моим снаряжением. Если до сих пор ему удавалось открыть Поток только в районы с непригодной для дыхания водой, где его люди не могли долго находиться, то неудивительно, что он хочет знать как можно продлить для них время пребывания под водой. И если он поймет, как это сделать... 

Его люди прорвутся в воды Ребмы и захватят город. Отношения между Амбером и Ребмой сейчас довольно напряженные, связи почти нет. Скорее всего Эрик даже не узнает о произошедшем пока не станет слишком поздно. Ларсусу и его людям ничто не помешает подняться по Файелла-бионин. А прибрежные районы практически не охраняются. Большая часть наших войск сосредоточена в Арденнах и в долине Гарнатх, ведь именно там пролегла Черная Дорога. Удара со стороны Ребмы никто не ждет, так что у них будет неплохой шанс застать нас врасплох и... Амбер будет разрушен.

Вот почему Ларсус все еще здесь, в этой Тени, вот чего он на самом деле все это время ждал и искал. Он искал способ захватить Ребму и уже почти нашел. И единственное, что сейчас стоит между ним и его планами, это мой неисправный акваланг. Будь он исправен, Ларсус уже штурмовал бы Подводное Царство. 

Я этого не допущу. 

— Ну так что вы на это скажете, принц? Что вы думаете о моем предложении?

Голос Ларсуса донесся словно издалека, и я понял, что все это время он продолжал что-то говорить, а я его совсем не слушал, поглощенный собственными мыслями. Это внезапное озарение было для меня гораздо важнее, чем все, что он мог мне предложить. И хотя я не имел ни малейшего представления, что именно он предлагал, я знал одно — соглашаться нельзя. Что бы там он ни сулил, все это ложь. 

Я и так знаю, чего он на самом деле хочет. И я не позволю ему уничтожить все, что мне дорого, и уже тем более не стану ему в этом помогать. Лучше смерть.

Медленно, как во сне, я покачал головой.

Нет, герцог, мы не договоримся. 

И мне совсем не жаль.

Я ожидал еще одной вспышки гнева, но Ларсус лишь покачал головой.

— Я знаю, это непростое решение, и я не жду немедленного ответа, — сказал он. — Я даю вам время до утра. Подумайте над моими словами. И над перспективами. Вы же разумный человек, Джулиан, и понимаете, что если мы не договоримся по-хорошему...

Он замолчал, позволив несказанным словам повиснуть в воздухе.

Я прекрасно понимал, что именно он не договаривает, но реагировать на так и невысказанную вслух угрозу не стал.

Ларсус смерил меня внимательным взглядом и поднялся на ноги.

— Доброй ночи, принц, — уже в дверях сказал он. — Утром мы продолжим этот разговор. Надеюсь, вы сделаете правильный выбор. 

Я криво улыбнулся.

Мне не нужна была ночь на размышления, я и так знал, что никакого выбора на самом деле у меня нет. 

Амбер я ему не отдам.


	5. Chapter 5

Ларсус давно ушел, а я все сидел, бессмысленно глядя перед собой в одну точку. Этот разговор вытянул из меня все силы, я не мог заставить себя даже пошевелиться. Да и зачем? Все кончено. Завтра я умру, и моя смерть не будет ни быстрой, ни легкой. Что ж, по крайней мере я умру за Амбер, зная, что сделал все, что было в моих силах, чтобы его защитить.

Амбер...

Я вспоминал зеленые и золотые шпили его башен, широкие улицы и тенистые аллеи, террасы и фонтаны, сладость его воздуха, наполненного ароматами цветов и соленым морским бризом. Я вспоминал бездонную синь его небес и зелень трав, и густые кроны гигантских деревьев, растущих веками, и тихое пение родника, спрятаного в чаще Арденнского леса, и пронзительный взгляд удивительного создания, нашего легендарного покровителя и прародителя, которого когда-то, много лет назад, встретил в этой глуши...

Это было лучше, чем думать о семье, о том, что за все это время никто даже не поинтересовался, куда я пропал. А, к черту. Сволочи они все. Наивно было надеяться, что кто-нибудь из моих братьев или сестер возьмет мою карту и вытащит меня отсюда. Никому из них нельзя верить, в том числе Дейрдре. Она приходила только потому, что опасалась, что я наговорю лишнего и смешаю ей карты, как это, собственно, и произошло. Я даже почти не жалел, что сдал ее Ларсусу. В какие бы игры она с ним не играла, так ей и надо. 

Единственное, о чем я жалел, это о том, что никогда больше не увижу Амбер. 

Внезапно какой-то странный шум, раздавшийся из-за двери, выдернул меня из мира грез и воспоминаний. Я бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону окна, убеждаясь, что до утра еще далеко, потом прислушался. Нет, мне не показалось. Приглушенный звон стали, неприятный низкий голос, выдохнувший какое-то ругательство, тяжелый удар. И тишина. 

Мгновение, другое... Затем раздался тихий скрип, и дверь отворилась. 

На пороге появилась Дейрдре с мечом в опущенной руке. Поймав мой взгляд она улыбнулась, стремительно преодолела разделявшее нас расстояние. 

— Привет, — сказала она. — Ты как, идти сможешь? 

Я опустил ноги на пол и медленно встал, держась рукой за спинку кровати. Попытался сделать шаг, но покачнулся и едва не упал. Дейрдре подхватила меня под локоть, заставила опереться на свое плечо. Ее улыбка погасла, лицо стало озабоченным. 

— Не думала, что все так плохо, — сказала она. — Но больше ждать нельзя. Нужно убираться отсюда, и чем скорее, тем лучше. К рассвету здесь не останется и камня на камне, так что я лично предпочитаю к тому времени оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Полагаю, ты тоже, не так ли? 

— Само собой, — кивнул я. — А что именно должно произойти?

Дейрдре улыбнулась, подмигнула мне.

— А это сюрприз, — заявила она. — Но тебе понравится, вот увидишь.

Никакой уверенности в этом у меня не было, но я был слишком рад ее появлению чтобы спорить. Да и не стоило тратить на это драгоценное время, что-то подсказывало мне, что на самом деле у нас его совсем немного. Объяснения подождут. Если мы и впрямь сумеем выбраться отсюда живыми, то у нас потом будет уйма времени на разговоры.

По-прежнему опираясь на руку Дейрдре, я сделал шаг, потом еще один. Меня пошатывало от слабости, немного кружилась голова, но идти я мог. Мы медленно пересекли комнату, вышли в коридор.

Снаружи догорали двое покойников, судя по всему это были стражники, которых Ларсус приставил охранять дверь в мою комнату. Чуть в стороне на полу валялся меч, который выронил один из них, умирая. Я выпустил руку Дейрдре и наклонился поднять оружие. И успел сжать ребристую рукоять прежде, чем в глазах потемнело. 

Дейрдре едва успела ухватить меня за шиворот чтобы не дать упасть.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — возмутилась она. — Что ты делаешь?

— Мне нужно оружие, — ответил я, с трудом заставив себя выпрямиться. Я тяжело дышал, но вес чужого клинка оттягивал руку, давая ощущение контроля над происходящим. 

— Какое оружие? Ты на ногах едва держишься!

Я на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом посмотрел ей в лицо. Если мы встретим еще стражников, — а я даже не сомневался, что встретим, — то я не позволю Дейрдре сражаться в одиночку. И если их будет слишком много... Что ж, лучше смерть в бою, чем под пыткой. 

— Мне нужно оружие, — повторил я.

Дейрдре невнятно выругалась, но спорить не стала. Мы пошли дальше по коридору. Развилка, поворот, еще одна развилка... Дейрдре уверенно выбирала путь, и я понял, что она прекрасно здесь ориентируется. Неудивительно. В отличие от меня, все эти дни у нее была возможность свободно расхаживать по замку. 

Вскоре мы вышли к винтовой лестнице и начали спускаться вниз. Идти стало легче. Слабость отступила, меня немного знобило, но на ногах я держался твердо и уже не нуждался ни в чьей поддержке. Лестница была длинной и темной, единственным источником света был факел, который Дейрдре предусмотрительно забрала из гнезда в коридоре перед тем, как мы начали спуск. 

Ступени, ступени, ступени... Лестница казалась бесконечной. И когда она наконец закончилась, я увидел сторожевой пост, освещенный светом фонаря стоявшего на небольшом столе. Вокруг стола расположились пятеро стражников, склонившись над какой-то игрой. Заслышав наши шаги, они вскочили на ноги, машинально потянулись за оружием.  
Слишком медленно. Я ударил ближайшего стражника по шее, полоснув острием клинка чуть выше края кольчуги прежде, чем он успел выхватить свой меч из ножен. Из раны тут же хлынуло жидкое пламя, и стражник рухнул на стол. Краем глаза я успел заметить, как Дейрдре снесла голову ближайшему противнику и атаковала следующего. А потом мне стало не до нее, пришлось отбиваться от оставшихся двоих. Они нападали слаженно, с двух сторон. Будь я чуть в лучшей форме, то без проблем уложил бы обоих, но сил хватало только на то, чтобы защищаться, не подпуская их слишком близко. А потом один из стражников вдруг покачнулся и начал заваливаться прямо на меня, так что я едва успел отскочить в сторону — расправившись со своим противником, Дейрдре пришла мне на помощь. Последний стражник обернулся, было, в ее сторону, но сделать ничего не успел. Я убил его коротким прямым ударом в горло, воспользовавшись тем, что он на секунду отвлекся.

Дейрдре оглянулась по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никому из стражников не удалось уйти, затем вопросительно глянула на меня. 

Я коротко кивнул, подтверждая, что все в порядке.

— Нужно спешить, — только и сказала она. — Нас могли услышать.

И мы пошли дальше. Снова какие-то коридоры, развилки, повороты... Воздух был застоявшимся и спертым, словно мы находились где-то под землей. Я прикинул насколько мы спустились. Я не знал на каком этаже была расположена комната, где меня держали, но вряд ли слишком высоко. Я истекал кровью, скорее всего меня притащили в ближайшее более-менее подходящее помещение. 

Мы точно где-то в подземелье. Почему?

Или Дейрдре нашла какой-то потайной ход, ведущий наружу, или... Второй вариант отдавал паранойей, но после событий последних дней у меня были веские основания для любых, даже самых худших подозрений. 

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил я Дейрдре.

— Скоро увидишь, — отозвалась она. — Мы уже почти пришли.

Дивный ответ.

Я остановился, прислонился спиной к стене. 

— Я не сделаю больше ни шагу пока ты не объяснишь мне, куда мы идем, — сказал я.  
Дейрдре тоже остановилась, вздохнула, смерила меня усталым взглядом.

— Джулиан, ты выбрал чертовски неудачный момент чтобы вспомнить, что ты мне не доверяешь! Ты понимаешь, что убитых стражников могут в любой момент обнаружить? Может быть даже уже обнаружили... Нужно поторапливаться, а мы вместо этого тратим время непонятно на что!

Я молчал, глядя ей в глаза. 

Дейрдре не выдержала первой. 

— Ладно, черт с тобой! Этот коридор скоро закончится, он выведет нас к дверям, за которыми находится то, что, я надеюсь, поможет нам отсюда выбраться. И мне понадобится твоя помощь, одна я не справлюсь. Доволен?!

Я не был доволен, но потребовать более внятных объяснений не успел. С той стороны, откуда мы пришли, донесся приглушенный расстоянием шум — резкие голоса и тяжелый топот. Убитых стражников и впрямь обнаружили. Видать, смена караула подоспела. Проклятье! 

Мы с Дейрдре переглянулись и поспешно зашагали дальше по коридору. Дейрдре едва не бежала вперед, но, увидев, что я не могу за ней угнаться, вынужденно сбавила темп. К счастью, вскоре коридор и впрямь закончился, приведя нас к огромным массивным дверям, запертым на засов. Дейрдре подняла засов, налегла плечом на дверь, небрежно отмахнувшись от моей попытки помочь. Дверь пронзительно заскрипела и медленно отворилась. 

Я перешагнул порог и замер, пораженный. Это была огромная пещера, стены и своды которой терялись во мраке. Свет факела, который Дейрдре отдала мне прежде, чем отворить дверь, освещал лишь небольшое пространство впереди — широкий туннель и массивные решетки по обе стороны от него. Прутья решеток были толщиной с мою руку, а за ними, в темноте, угадывалось какое-то движение. 

Я подошел к ближайшей решетке, повел факелом, пытаясь разглядеть, что за существо находится за ней... И едва успел отскочить, когда гигантские когти вспороли воздух в опасной близости от лица. Чудовище издало полный разочарования вой, который тут же подхватили обитатели остальных клеток, подняв оглушительный гвалт. 

Дейрдре, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, забрала у меня факел и потянула меня в сторону. 

— Боги, тебя ни на секунду нельзя оставить одного! — воскликнула она. — Это что, было так обязательно их дразнить? Они же сейчас весь замок на уши поставят!

Я пожал плечами, но от решетки отошел. Объяснять, что я просто хотел посмотреть, желания у меня не было. К тому же у меня зародилось одно очень нехорошее подозрение...

— Дейрдре, дорогая, ты не хочешь мне ничего объяснить? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался я. 

— Какого черта мы здесь делаем? Что именно из того, что здесь находится, по-твоему, может помочь нам выбраться?

Она отвела взгляд, вздохнула, потом посмотрела мне прямо в глаза.

— Ты ведь уже и так все понял... Другого пути нет. Все выходы из замка под надежной охраной, там мышь не проскочит. Нужно иметь крылья, чтобы убраться отсюда.

Она сделала паузу, потом торопливо продолжила:  
— Это что-то вроде местного зверинца, люди Ларсуса разводят всяких монстров в этой Тени чтобы использовать их в бою. Насколько я поняла, они достигли в этом определенного мастерства, но порой случаются и осечки. Те твари, что не поддаются дрессировке, оказываются здесь. Время от времени некоторых из них выпускают на арену, это своего рода и суд, и испытание, а порой и смертная казнь. Ларсус показывал мне это место незадолго до того, как заставил тебя сражаться с той тварью. Здесь есть и крылатые существа, и если ты сумеешь приручить хоть одно из них...

— Ты с ума сошла?! Это и есть твой план?! Ты же сама сказала, что эти твари безнадежны, даже их создатели не смогли заставить их подчиняться! С чего ты взяла, что я смогу? Я же для них чужак! Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло? Нет ни единого шанса, что они меня к себе подпустят, если я попытаюсь к ним приблизиться, они меня сожрут и не подавятся.

— А если не попытаешься, то нас обоих убьют. Как думаешь, сколько продержится эта дверь? 

Словно в подтверждение ее словам, раздался глухой удар, словно кто-то пытался высадить дверь с другой стороны. Пока я оглядывался по сторонам, Дейрдре, к счастью, успела запереть ее изнутри.

Я выругался, но легче от этого не стало. 

Это безумие.

Но выбора нет, придется рискнуть. Мы слишком далеко зашли, отступать уже некуда. Вдвоем нам не отбиться. Если дверь рухнет... Скольких стражников мы сумеем убить прежде, чем остальные до нас доберутся? 

Это безнадежно. Нас окружат в считанные секунды и, если повезет, убьют на месте. Впрочем, вряд ли нам так повезет... 

Разве что и впрямь попытаться найти общий язык хоть с одним из этих запертых в клетках существ, но шансы на успех не просто невысоки, они стремятся к нулю! Приручить за такой короткий срок неудачное чужое творение, от которого отказались даже создатели... Боги, да Дейрдре понятия не имеет, о чем говорит! 

Я сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться, и ткнул факелом в землю. Огонь мигнул и погас. Мы оказались в темноте. 

— Что ты делаешь? — выдохнула Дейрдре, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в мое запястье.

— То, для чего ты меня сюда привела, — ответил я. — Так что будь добра, не мешай. Иди лучше посмотри, что можно сделать с дверью, пока ее и впрямь не вышибли. 

— В темноте? — скептически поинтересовалась Дейрдре, но руку мою выпустила.

— Да. Свет их пугает, ты же видела.

Дейрдре хмыкнула, и вскоре я различил шелест ее удаляющихся шагов.

Я постоял еще немного, давай глазам привыкнуть к отсутствию света. Гвалт постепенно затих, и теперь, прислушавшись, я различал и отдельные голоса, и скрип когтей, и цокот копыт, и мягкую хищную поступь... И только одного звука я все никак не мог различить, сколько ни прислушивался — хлопанья крыльев. 

С чего Дейрдре взяла, что у местных обитателей они вообще есть? Насекомоподобная тварь, которую натравил меня Ларсус в самом первом бою на арене, была бескрылой. Если бы она еще умела летать... Меня передернуло, и я сжал покрепче рукоять меча и постарался выбросить эти мысли из головы. 

Нужно успокоиться. Нельзя подходить к таким созданиям когда внутри все кипит от злости, не стоит и пытаться подчинить живое существо если не можешь контролировать даже себя. Нужно взять себя в руки. Выровнять дыхание, унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Погасить злость и гнев, заглушить сомнения и страх. 

Это и впрямь наш единственный шанс. И если я не сумею им воспользоваться, то нам обоим конец.

Значит, придется рискнуть. 

Медленно, двигаясь на ощупь и напряженно прислушиваясь к происходящему вокруг, я шел по туннелю. Некоторые существа затихали и отступали вглубь своих клеток, стоило мне приблизиться, другие, напротив, бросались на решетки в тщетной попытке до меня добраться. Я не обращал внимания ни на тех, ни на других. Первые слишком пугливы. Вторые слишком агрессивны. Я же искал существо, обладающее хотя бы зачатками разума... 

Я обнаружил его в дальнем углу подземелья когда уже почти утратил надежду. Заслышав его поступь и тяжелое, затрудненное дыхание где-то совсем рядом, я остановился. Существо по ту сторону решетки тоже замерло. Несколько секунд мы стояли неподвижно, прислушиваясь друг к другу. 

— Привет, — тихо сказал я. — Я не причиню тебе зла. И если ты не будешь пытаться меня сожрать, то я выпущу тебя отсюда. Ты ведь хочешь этого, ведь так? Тогда давай поможем друг другу.

Существо тихо фыркнуло, тяжело переступило с ноги на ногу. 

Я сделал шаг к клетке, потом еще один, продолжая говорить что-то ласковое и успокаивающее. Я плохо помню, что именно тогда ему говорил, да это было и не важно, вряд ли это создание понимало смысл слов. Я просто хотел чтобы оно привыкло к моему голосу и, заслушавшись, подпустило меня поближе, позволило прикоснуться к себе. Я уговаривал его, как пугливую лошадь, и болтал обо всем подряд, нес первое, что приходило на ум. Я рассказывал ему о мире снаружи, вне стен этого проклятого замка, о волнах, набегающих на песчаный пляж, об облаках, скрывающих солнце, о ветре, бьющем в лицо и бесчисленных звездах, которые хоть до сих пор и не видел здесь, в этом мире, но в красоте которых даже не сомневался. 

Я говорил, говорил, говорил... И постепенно подходил все ближе и ближе, на ощупь взламывал решетку, используя трофейный меч в качестве рычага. А потом, когда мне наконец удалось прогнуть и вытащить пару прутьев из пазов, я с трудом протиснулся в образовавшееся отверстие и оказался внутри клетки. 

Существо было где-то совсем рядом, я чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице и медленно протянул руку, пока пальцы не коснулись короткой жесткой шерсти... Существо отшатнулось, издало странный звук — нечто среднее между ржанием и клекотом, а потом что-то холодное и острое, как лезвие меча, ткнулось в мое плечо, едва не сбив с ног. Не без труда удержав равновесие, я поднял руку и коснулся гладкого, показавшегося на ощупь металлическим, клюва, провел ладонью вверх, погладил огромную морду, потрепал по холке, спине, приглаживая вздыбленные жесткие перья...

Существо было огромным, и у него были крылья. Вот только не видя его, на ощупь, я все никак не мог понять, что же оно из себя представляет. Не птица, нет. Слишком массивное тело, слишком крепкие мускулистые лапы. Морда чуть приплюснута, клюв на ней казался чужеродным. Тело покрывала шерсть, на спине и ближе к крыльям переходящая в крупные жесткие перья. Грифон или какой-то его дальний родственник? Гиппогриф? Я не был уверен. Ладно, не важно. Главное, у него есть крылья, и он меня признал, даже колени преклонил чтобы я мог забраться на него верхом. Судя по тому, как легко и непринужденно он это сделал, этот жест был для него привычным. Видать, его и впрямь натаскивали нести на спине всадника, но потом что-то пошло не так...

Я качнул головой, пытаясь выбросить эту мысль из головы. Нельзя, чтобы он учуял мои сомнения. Если я не буду ему доверять, то и он мне не станет, и эта тонкая нить едва установившейся между нами связи лопнет, как натянутая струна. 

Существо поднялось на ноги, и я прижался к нему всем телом, обхватил его за шею, пытаясь удержаться на его спине. И только тогда обнаружил массивный ошейник, от которого шла тяжелая длинная цепь, по всей видимости закрепленная где-то на дальней стене. Нужно как-то разомкнуть ее, а я оставил свой меч снаружи, у развороченной решетки... Чтобы вернуться за клинком, мне пришлось бы спуститься на землю, прервать физический контакт, а я не хотел этого делать, не будучи уверенным, что этот зверь потом снова подпустит меня к себе.

А еще нужно будет как-то открыть решетку, сквозь ту дыру, что я выломал, чтобы попасть внутрь клетки, вдвоем мы уже не пролезем... 

И, по-правде говоря, я не очень-то представлял, как все это сделать.

— Дейрдре, — позвал я, надеясь, что у нее будут какие-нибудь идеи на этот счет. В конце-концов, она уже была здесь раньше. И не в темноте. 

Внезапно я осознал, что давно уже не слышу ударов в дверь. Не то незадачливые стражники отправились за чем-то посерьезней, чтобы ее выбить, не то просто ждут нас снаружи, на арене, зная наверняка, что деваться нам все равно некуда. 

— Я здесь. У тебя получилось, да?

Голос Дейрдре раздался где-то совсем рядом, и существо дернуло головой, недовольно фыркнуло. 

— Почти, — отозвался я. — Нужно разомкнуть цепь, на которой его держат и выпустить его из клетки. А я оставил оружие снаружи, возле решетки. 

В ответ раздался душераздирающий скрип. Существо отпрянуло назад, мотнуло башкой, едва не сбросив меня со спины. 

Дейрдре тихо выругалась где-то совсем рядом, потом раздался звон. 

— Вот, держи, — цепь в моей руке вдруг стала гораздо легче и короче. Судя по всему, Дейрдре удалось ее перерубить. — Решетку я открыла, путь свободен. Давайте за мной, нужно еще открыть ворота чтобы выбраться на арену.

— Слышал? 

Существо издало похожий на клекот звук и, кажется, это можно было счесть положительным ответом. 

Несколько шагов, и мы оказались в туннеле. Решетки на прежнем месте и впрямь не оказалось. Дейрдре пошла вперед, и мы последовали за ней. Не знаю, видело ли это существо в темноте или, как и я, ориентировалось исключительно на слух, но направление оно выбирало безошибочно. Мы миновали целую вереницу пустых клеток, а потом Дейрдре остановилась и, прислушавшись, я различил какой-то скрежет и звон. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил я.

— Пытаюсь сообразить, как открыть эту чертову дверь. Тут все в паутине, такое ощущение, что этим выходом не пользовались несколько десятков лет, не меньше! Да еще и рычаг заклинило!

— Помочь?

— Придержи лучше своего монстра. Я, кажется, поняла, как эта штука открывается...

Скрежет стал громче, пронзительней. А потом я ощутил дуновение ветра, и вся стена впереди пришла в движение, впуская в подземелье свежий ночной воздух...

— Дейрдре!

— Я здесь. Дай руку!

Я наклонился, насколько это было возможно, наугад протянул ладонь...

Ее пальцы сжали мое запястье, и я рывком затащил ее на спину заволновавшегося зверя. Впрочем, его явно волновал не еще один всадник, а то, что стена впереди отъезжала все больше и больше, и он нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу, с трудом сдерживаясь чтобы не броситься в пока еще слишком узкий проход. И как только стена отъехала полностью, и проход стал достаточно широк, он стрелой рванул вперед. Дейрдре испуганно вскрикнула, вцепилась в мои плечи, а в следующий миг мы вылетели на арену. 

Там нас уже ждали. Яркий свет факелов ударил по глазам, знакомый голос, выкрикнувший какую-то команду, резанул слух, и в воздухе засвистел целый град стрел и камней...

Слишком поздно. Существо отскочило в сторону, отшвырнуло в сторону одного из самых ретивых стражников, ударом клюва разнесло в щепки огромную катапульту и расправило крылья... И внезапно в лицо ударил ветер, и земля ушла из под ног, и проклятый замок вместе с его обитателями остался где-то далеко внизу. Вокруг были лишь ночные небеса, затянутые белесыми облаками, и мы нырнули прямо в них. Несколько взмахов могучих крыльев, и мутная белая пелена перед глазами рассеялась. Я был прав, в этом мире все-таки были звезды, и они складывались вокруг нас в чужие незнакомые созвездия, но они были, были... 

Ветер свистел в ушах, но даже он не мог заглушить ни наш смех, ни победный клекот вырвавшегося на свободу грифона.

Мы приземлились на пустынном пляже, подняв в воздух целую тучу песка. Звезды давно померкли, ночь рассеивалась, сменяясь серыми предутренними сумерками. Новый день был уже близко.

Я соскользнул со спины зверя на песок, мгновением позже Дейрдре последовала моему примеру. Не знаю как она, а я едва держался на ногах. 

Огромный пепельно серый грифон горделиво распушил перья, выгнул шею. Несколько ударов сердца мы просто смотрели друг на друга...

Глаза у него были желтые, а взгляд казался почти разумным. Я машинально поднял руку, погладил его по шее. Грифон моргнул. А в следующий миг он расправил крылья и, одним прыжком оторвавшись от земли, взмыл ввысь. 

Я смотрел ему вслед пока его силуэт не растаял вдали. А потом бессильно опустился на песок. Я знал, что это неразумно, что не стоит задерживаться на одном месте, что нужно убираться отсюда, из этой Тени, ведь Ларсус наверняка выслал за нами погоню. Нас с Дейрдре ищут, и, как знать, возможно преследователи уже напали на наш след... 

Но беспокоиться об этом всерьез почему-то не получалось. И этот проклятый замок, и его хозяин, и все события, произошедшие за последние дни, казались такими далекими и нереальными... 

Реальным был лишь холодный влажный песок под моей рукой и прозрачная голубая волна, набегающая на берег, и пахнущий солью и йодом морской воздух, и стремительно светлеющие небеса, из серых становящиеся бледно-голубыми... 

И Дейрдре, сидевшая на песке рядом со мной и задумчиво смотревшая куда-то вдаль. 

Почувствовав мой взгляд, она повернулась ко мне, слабая улыбка скользнула по ее губам. 

— Ну вот и все, — сказала она. — Мы выбрались. Теперь уже все позади.

Я хотел напомнить ей, что радоваться еще рано, и что расслабляться нельзя. Мы выбрались из замка, но пока мы здесь, в этом мире, мы все еще уязвимы. Нужно вставать и убираться ко всем чертям. Нужно вернуться в Амбер, предупредить остальных, собрать подкрепление, а потом вернуться и стереть этот замок с лица земли вместе со всеми его обитателями пока Ларсус не нашел способ осуществить свои планы. Я хотел сказать все это вслух, но так не успел произнести ни слова.

Лицо Дейрдре вдруг стало отстраненным, она прищурилась, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то, видимое только ей.

— Это ты? — спросила она, и я понял, что она говорит не со мной. — Ну наконец-то! Да, верно, но ситуация вышла из под контроля. Я не могла больше ждать, пришлось выбираться самостоятельно. А ты как думаешь? Разумеется, это было опасно, но у меня не было выбора! До рассвета мы могли и не дожить. Да, жаль... Конечно, здесь, со мной. Мы готовы.

Она легко поднялась на ноги, и слабое радужное мерцание окутало ее как плащ. Я не видел, кто скрывается на другом конце радуги, но не сомневался, что скоро узнаю ответ.  
Дейрдре протянула мне руку. Я сжал ее ладонь, вставая, и сделал шаг. 

И оказался на палубе корабля. Над головой по-прежнему было бледно-голубое небо, цвет воды за бортом тоже не изменился, а линия побережья впереди казалась подозрительно знакомой. 

Кейн выпустил руку Дейрдре, смерил нас ощупывающим цепким взглядом.

— Целы? Все в порядке? — спросил он. И, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил:  
— Хорошо, тогда поговорим позже. Джулиан, здесь сейчас будет жарко. Хочешь вернуться в Амбер? Или останешься посмотреть? 

Вернуться домой прямо сейчас? И не увидеть, чем все это закончится?

Ни за что!

— Я остаюсь.

— Как пожелаешь. Только я тебя очень прошу, не путайся под ногами и не лезь на рожон. Договорились?

Я машинально кивнул.

Кейн перевел взгляд на Дейрдре, вытащил из кармана карту и протянул ей рубашкой вверх.

— Скажи Ллевелле и Моэри, что мы начинаем, пусть будут наготове. Мало ли какая пакость может попытаться прорваться к ним напоследок. 

Дейрдре подмигнула мне украдкой, потом взяла карту, подняла на уровень глаз. Пара секунд, и она исчезла, рассыпавшись радужными осколками. 

А Кейн уже повернулся ко мне спиной и торопливо шагал на капитанский мостик, на ходу отдавая приказы. И все вокруг тут же пришло в движение. Вереница ярких сигнальных флажков взлетела ввысь, ветер наполнил паруса, и его люди торопливо сновали по палубе, занимая свои места. 

Один из офицеров материализовался рядом со мной, кашлянул, привлекая мое внимание.

— Принц, я отвечаю за вашу безопасность. Пойдемте со мной.

Я пожал плечами и последовал за ним.

Если видел один морской бой, то считай, что видел их все. 

Кейн обрушил на противника всю мощь амберского флота. Его появления здесь явно никто не ждал, каким-то чудом Кейну удалось подойти незамеченным и застать противника врасплох. Сопротивление было бестолковым, неорганизованным и обреченным на поражение. Вражеские корабли горели прямо в гавани, и очень быстро пламя перекинулось и на верфи. Какие-то чудовищные создания пытались атаковать нас с воздуха, но их встречали слаженными оружейными залпами. 

А потом, когда сопротивление на море было сломлено, на воду были спущены шлюпки, и началась высадка на сушу. Кейн давно пропал из виду, скорее всего он возглавил атаку. Корабль опустел, на нем осталось всего несколько человек, в том числе и я.

Я стоял на палубе, облокотившись о борт корабля, и ждал новостей. По-правде говоря мне чертовски хотелось не просто наблюдать, но и стать участником этого сражения, и если бы я был в чуть лучшей форме, то наплевал бы на данное Кейну обещание и ринулся в самую гущу событий. Но мне было слишком паршиво. Недавнее ранение все еще давало о себе знать, да и напряжение последних часов не прошло бесследно. Меня знобило, приходилось прилагать усилия чтобы просто оставаться на ногах. В таком состояние лезть в битву было по меньшей мере неразумно, тем более что никакой необходимости в этом не было. Кейн прекрасно справлялся без меня. 

Так что я ждал. И размышлял. Отложив в сторону эмоции, я раз за разом прокручивал в уме последние события, пока все факты не сложились в цельную картину, оставив лишь несколько белых пятен. Если бы у меня была колода, я бы задал нужные вопросы Дейрдре прямо сейчас, но карт у меня не было, и все, что мне оставалось, это просто ждать. 

Кейн вернулся пару часов спустя, весь измазанный грязью, сажей и пеплом. От него пахло порохом, а в улыбке сквозило злое торжество. Мы подняли якорь, и течение подхватило корабль, унося нас в открытое море. 

Отдав несколько приказов, Кейн наконец заметил меня, подошел, коснулся моего плеча.

— Смотри, — сказал он и указал рукой на стремительно удаляющийся берег. 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом раздался чудовищный взрыв. Яркая вспышка пламени резанула глаза, весь остров окутало черным дымом. Волна тяжело ударила в борт, обдав нас брызгами, и корабль ощутимо качнуло, но мы уже были достаточно далеко от берега, и она уже не могла причинить нам вреда...

— Я обещал, что не оставлю здесь и камня на камне, — сказал Кейн. — Так что не говори потом, что я не сдержал слово. 

Я не хотел портить ему этот миг триумфа, но это было сильнее меня.

— Ты обещал это Дейрдре, не мне. 

Он моргнул, и его улыбка погасла.

— Джулиан, ты не понимаешь...

— Верно, не понимаю, но очень хочу понять. Кейн, я ведь не дурак. Я знаю, сколько времени занимает привести флот в такую даль. А еще я знаю, что последние месяцы на море было неспокойно, и что путешествовать по Торговым Путям стало небезопасно. Я слышал истории про пиратские корабли, неожиданно появляющиеся, нападающие на наши суда, а потом так же неожиданно исчезающие, и про чудовищ, которых никогда не видели раньше в наших водах. Пока я отбивал нападения тварей, приходящих по Черной Дороге, в Арденнах, у вас на море шла своя война, ведь так?

— Да, — кивнул Кейн. — Мы с Джерардом последние месяцы как проклятые носились по всем морям, но не могли понять, что, черт побери, происходит, и откуда приходят наши враги. Они не пользовались нашими Путями, а появлялись и исчезали, как призраки. У них явно были свои дороги сквозь Тень, но нам они были недоступны. И когда я понял, что вам с Дейрдре удалось случайно обнаружить их базу, то убедил ее, что нельзя упускать такой шанс. Сестренка здорово мне помогла, без нее я бы не нашел это место, и уж тем более не смог бы проложить сюда путь сквозь Тень, слишком уж тут все изменилось. Дейрдре позволила мне увидеть этот мир своими глазами. Она любезничала с их главарем, Хендрейком, говорила ему то, что он хотел услышать, и тянула время, чтобы дать мне возможность привести сюда флот и стереть этих ублюдков с лица земли. И я это сделал! 

Я отвернулся. Затянутый дымом остров казался далекой точкой на горизонте...

На самом деле ничего нового Кейн мне не сказал. Я и так уже понял, что они с Дейрдре были в сговоре и все это время действовали заодно. 

Дейрдре ничем не могла мне помочь. 

У нее не было своей колоды, ее связь с Кейном была односторонней. 

Но Кейн... 

Он же все знал! 

— Почему за все это время ты ни разу со мной не связался?

— Я не мог вытащить тебя оттуда. Если бы ты исчез, это подставило бы под удар Дейрдре. Она и так сильно рисковала, Хендрейк не очень-то ей доверял...

— Я спросил тебя не об этом! Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Я думал, что вы все меня бросили, думал, что так и сдохну там, или на арене, или в камере пыток. 

— Джулиан, я знаю, что тебе пришлось нелегко. Но я не собираюсь извиняться. Это было мое решение, и я считаю, что был прав. Все, что я сделал, было сделано во благо Амбера. Мне жаль, что ты...

— Да иди ты к черту со своей жалостью! Неужели это было так сложно, Кейн, просто взять мою карту и сказать, что ты в пути?

Он долго молчал, потом вздохнул, усталым жестом потер глаза.

— Я не мог так рисковать. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту.

Несколько долгих секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга... 

У меня просто не было слов! 

Он не доверял мне. Он предпочел довериться Дейрдре, но не мне. И хотя умом я понимал, что это было разумно, что у Дейрдре было гораздо более выгодное положение, и она была ему полезна, в то время как я при всем желании ничем не мог ему помочь, но... 

Слишком уж обидно было осознавать, что все это время меня просто-напросто использовали в темную. 

Я не стал продолжать этот разговор. Просто повернулся к нему спиной и ушел, не оглядываясь. 

К сожалению, деваться с корабля, идущего на всех парусах по открытому морю, мне было некуда. Если бы у меня была колода, я бы ушел по карте к любому из родственников, но карт у меня не было... Так что я просто ждал. В конце-концов, рано или поздно мы вернемся домой.

А пока я старательно избегал Кейна, — ни говорить с ним, ни видеть его, желания у меня не было, — и бесцельно шатался по кораблю, общался с матросами, наблюдал за их работой и старательно делал вид, что не замечаю, что за каждым моим шагом пристально следят. Кейну, несомненно, докладывали об всем, что я делал, но он ничего не предпринимал и свое общество мне не навязывал. Его будто бы вообще не интересовало, где я и с кем. 

Время шло. Я быстро шел на поправку и с каждым днем чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше. Вот только на сердце было тяжело. 

Ни Дейрдре, ни Ллевелла так и не вышли на связь. Остальные тоже молчали. Мне было так одиноко, что хотелось выть от тоски.

Я сломался через несколько дней. Просто пришел вечером в его каюту, толкнул дверь и замер на пороге. Кейн сидел за столом, склонившись над бортовым журналом, и что-то писал. Услышав мои шаги, он поднял голову, вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— У тебя что-нибудь выпить найдется? 

Он улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Может быть зайдешь или так и будешь стоять в дверях?

Я зашел, сел на свободный стул. 

Кейн наклонился, достал из сундука пару бокалов и темную бутыль, немного повозившись кинжалом вытащил пробку, разлил вино. Я взял один из бокалов, покрутил в руках. По-правде говоря, я не знал что и сказать...

— Я недавно с Ллевеллой говорил, — сказал Кейн. — Если тебе интересно, у них все в порядке. Проход надежно закрыт, больше никто и ничто не сможет по нему пройти. Кстати, Ллевелла просила передать тебе благодарность от нее и от Моэри, и приглашение заглянуть в Ребму. Сказала, что у нее есть кое-что, что может тебя заинтересовать. 

Я фыркнул. 

Ну уж нет, под воду я больше не полезу. С меня хватит. 

— Что же она мне все это сама не сказала, а передает через тебя?

— А я предупредил девочек, что к тебе сейчас лучше не лезть, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я уже свое получил. Ллевелла не хочет быть следующей, вот и выжидает пока ты успокоишься и перестанешь бросаться на людей. Я могу сказать ей, что буря миновала?

Я не выдержал, рассмеялся.

— Если ты одолжишь мне колоду, я сам ей скажу.

— Не одолжу.

Я вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая объяснений. Улыбка Кейна стала шире, в глазах замерцали насмешливые искры. Пару секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга, но вот Кейн вытащил из внутреннего кармана камзола колоду карт и положил передо мной на стол.

— Держи, это твое. Ллевелла передала, ты их в Ребме забыл.

Я провел кончиками пальцев по футляру, потом снова посмотрел на Кейна. Его улыбка нравилась мне все меньше и меньше.

— И как давно они у тебя?

— Какое это имеет значение?

— О, большое! Почему ты не отдал мне их сразу?

— Чтобы ты сбежал в свои Арденны и избегал меня еще сотню-другую лет? Я решил, что ни к чему давать тебе такую возможность. 

Я хотел возмутиться, но под его насмешливым взглядом желание спорить быстро пропало. Он слишком хорошо меня знал. А я никогда не мог на него долго злиться, даже когда он этого заслуживал.

— Гад ты все-таки! Я тебя ненавижу.

— Не верю. Попробуй еще раз, может получится более убедительно.

— Не хочу.

— Правильно, и не надо, — согласился он. — Мы те, кто мы есть, и ты, брат, ничем не лучше. На моем месте ты поступил бы так же. 

Я покачал головой, но спорить не стал.

В одном Кейн был прав — все, что он сделал, было сделано во благо Амбера.

В конечном итоге только это и имело значение. 

Остаток пути мы проделали довольно быстро, и уже на следующий день вдали показалась окутанная золотистой дымкой вершина Колвира. У меня даже мелькнула мысль, что Кейн намеренно вел корабли к Амберу кружным путем чтобы дать мне время остыть. Разумеется, он бы никогда не признал этого вслух, но что-то подсказывало мне, что если бы я тогда не сделал первый шаг к примирению, то мы бы еще долго болтались по морям.

Ларсус Хендрейк выжил. Не знаю, как ему это удалось, сколько его людей тогда уцелело, и чем они все занимались после поражения. Я встретил Ларсуса два года спустя на поле боя у Владений Хаоса. По-правде говоря, я его едва узнал. Бенедикт скомандовал наступление, и я вел конницу на соединение с основными силами. Ларсус вылетел нам наперерез во главе небольшого отряда. Я вышиб его из седла и поспешил дальше. Это даже не было местью, в тот момент мне было не до того. Он был просто препятствием, которое нужно было устранить с пути, вот и все. Потом Мерлин рассказал, что Хендрейки считают, что в тот день Ларсус погиб от моей руки. Что ж, возможно так оно и было.

Приглашением Ллевеллы посетить еще раз Ребму я все-таки воспользовался. Вскоре после возвращения мне пришлось сопровождать Эрика во время официального визита в Подводное Королевство. В большом тронном зале Ребмы Эрик и Моэри пожали друг другу руки, заключив новый договор о военно-политическом сотрудничестве. Несмотря на одержанную победу, никто из нас даже не сомневался — это сражение не было последним. Война еще не закончена. И нам понадобятся все наши силы, чтобы защищать наш дом и впредь, будь то на суше, на море или под водой. 

А потом, когда официальная часть была позади, Ллевелла и Дейрдре увели меня из дворца, заявив, что у них есть нечто, что я просто обязан увидеть. Нечто оказалось огромной клеткой, в которой сидело множество собак. Тех самых собак с жабрами, пришедших с того самого проклятого острова. Когда Кейн его взорвал, они успели пройти по нестабильной тропинке сквозь Тень до того, как проход был окончательно уничтожен. Их изрядно приложило взрывом, и люди Ллевеллы без особых усилий переловили их всех.

Ллевелла рассказала, что сначала собиралась приказать их перебить, но Дейрдре уговорила ее не делать этого. Собаки больше не проявляли агрессии, словно та сила, что заставляла их нападать на людей, исчезла, рассеялась вместе с островом, где они были созданы. Девочки предложили мне их забрать. 

Я так и поступил. В конце-концов это были всего лишь животные. Приручить их оказалось совсем несложно. Их сходство с моими собаками было не случайным, и несмотря на все изменения, которым их подвергли, где-то глубоко внутри у них остался инстинкт, который я вкладывал в каждое живое существо, которое когда-либо создавал — верность. Они признали меня практически сразу. А внешние различия сошли на нет уже в следующем поколении. Ген, давший им способность дышать под водой, оказался рецессивным. Я ожидал, что он исчезнет со временем, но мутация оказалась на удивление стойкой. И до сих пор раз в несколько поколений где-то в Арденнском лесу рождается щенок с жабрами под шерстью. 

Конец.

Февраль, 2020


End file.
